Une presqu'amitié
by Vyersdra
Summary: Seishirô et Fûma se rencontrent "une dernière fois" pour mettre certaines choses au point. Les souvenirs vont alors refaire surface... Série de drabble, un peu de S/S et de F/K, mais rien de dangereux! R&R, please!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Une presqu'amitié

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de X de Clamp ne m'appartiennent pas, je le constate tous les jours en me réveillant seule dans mon lit le matin… De plus, cette fanfic est pour mon plaisir personnel et n'est pas faite dans un but lucratif.

**Rating : **T quand même pour quelques situations suggestives par la suite… J'ai dit suggestives ! Rien de plus !

**Genre : **Euh… délire, humour (douteux) et un soupçon de romance.

**Note 1 : **Cette fanfic est un recueil de drabbles mettant en scène Seishirô et Fûma. Les reviews sont les bienvenues!

**Note 2 : **Je dédicace cette fanfiction à un de mes meilleurs amis, Fabrice, qui m'a beaucoup inspiré sur ce coup-là (alors qu'il n'a jamais lu un traître mot de ce manga, il est fort!) et m'a donné certaines idées que je reprendrai ici. J'espère de tout cœur qu'il appréciera mon cadeau ! Merci de ton soutien !

--

**Prologue : Une (presque) dernière entrevue**

Je jette nonchalamment ma cigarette sur le trottoir. Il est en retard, ce qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Mais nul besoin de s'inquiéter : on s'inquiète lorsqu'une petite fille est seule le soir dans la rue ; pas pour le Kamui Dragon de la Terre... Enfin, il est vrai que quand il est dehors, certaines personnes devraient se faire du souci, mais… certainement pas moi.

Trouvé… Mon _shiki_, un bel aigle royal noir, invisible pour le commun des mortels, vient de le localiser… Que fait-il dans un parc ? Je lui avais donné rendez-vous près d'un salon de thé afin de discuter et lui… Je lève la tête et passe en soupirant une main dans mes cheveux. Je vois mon aigle revenir à travers mes verres sombres. Mon bras se tend imperceptiblement et l'animal disparaît de ma vue comme par enchantement. Rectifions : **par **enchantement. Un faible sourire étire mes lèvres à la pensée de ce qui m'attend tout à l'heure… Mettons-nous en route…

Trouvé, effectivement, en chair et en os. En train de jouer au foot avec des gamins. Dans un parc. Il lève la tête à mon arrivée, mais il ne paraît pas surpris pour un sou de me voir. Il m'illumine de son sourire angélique. Un sourire qui le quitte rarement, à vrai dire… Sauf parfois face à une certaine personne… Il est vêtu d'une chemise mi-blanche mi-noire, et d'un jean blanc… Toujours classe, il a de qui tenir, je suis toujours impeccable. Il a bien retenu la leçon…

Je le regarde parler aux gamins avec lui, leur laisser le ballon et leur dire au revoir, comme un grand frère. Dire que ce beau jeune homme est le Dragon de la Terre, celui qui est destiné à détruire l'espèce humaine sous peu afin d'exaucer le voeu de cette Terre nourricière corrompue par ses enfants… Un faiseur de souhait, un génie entravé malgré tout par des chaînes qu'il ne peut défaire. Il peut connaître et réaliser le vœu de chacun, sauf le sien. Que c'est pathétique… Mais tout cela m'importe peu en réalité, je suis juste venu passer un dernier moment avec celui qui m'a bien distrait ces derniers mois…

-« Seishirô ! C'est cool que tu sois venu ! Me lance-t-il d'un air joyeux.

-Comme d'habitude, tu as glandé, sachant pertinemment que j'allais partir à ta recherche si tu étais en retard, répliqué-je d'un ton faussement aigri.

-Grand frère ! »

Il fait mine de se jeter dans mes bras, je m'écarte promptement. Il fait la moue, apparemment déçu. Mais je sais qu'il n'en est rien. Comme il est bon comédien ! Comme moi en somme. J'aurais presque pu croire à son manège si ce "Kamui" m'était inconnu… Dénués de sentiments, nous nous montrons pourtant très expressifs, faisons semblant encore et toujours devant la face de ce monde que nous ignorons superbement en réalité. Mais cela ne nous dérange pas, au contraire, c'est un jeu auquel nous nous soumettons avec grand plaisir. Le plaisir du jeu… Voilà notre principal point commun, je pense. Pour nous, la Terre est un vaste parc d'attraction et les humains ne sont que de pitoyables clowns qui ne nous font même plus rire, bien que nous continuions à jouer le jeu. Juste pour le plaisir…

Nous nous sommes mis en route tranquillement, pas en sautant de toit en toit, nous ne sommes pas de service aujourd'hui, nous n'avons pas de _kekkai_ à briser ou de vie à détruire. Nous parlons de tout et de rien, nous taquinons mutuellement, nous amusant, en somme. En passant devant la devanture d'un magasin, je nous regarde dans la glace d'une vitrine. Il est vrai que nous nous ressemblons un peu, à y regarder de près. Mais seulement un peu.

-« Tu te fais beau pour une belle serveuse qui t'attend ? Me dit-il, taquin.

-Je n'ai pas mes habitudes là-bas, tu sais…

-Ne sois pas aussi modeste, voyons ! Me dit-il d'un air de reproche.

-Je suis réaliste, nuance. Mais toi, si tu as une touche…

-Bah, je ne suis pas là pour ça…

-Non, tu es simplement là pour me pourrir la vie, lui dis-je d'un grand sourire.

-Bien sûr ! Me répond-t-il, enjoué. Mais c'est toi qui m'as invité.

-Content que tu en sois conscient. »

Il me sourit à travers la vitre, l'air malicieux. Il ne change pas… Après tout, il n'a que dix-sept ans…

Nous continuons notre marche, puis entrons dans le salon de thé où, dit-on, les gâteaux au chocolat sont de pures merveilles… Une véritable caverne d'Ali Baba pour nous, si friands de sucreries. Nous nous installons près d'une vitre afin de pouvoir regarder la rue et ses passants. Et à une table avec un cendrier, dans le coin des fumeurs. A peine assis, une serveuse vient prendre notre commande. Je souris à mon invité, lui disant qu'il est à mes frais. Pendant que je retire mes lunettes et mon imperméable, nous choisissons, lui une énorme glace à la framboise et au chocolat, le tout garni de chantilly et moi, plus modestement, un thé avec une part de gâteau au chocolat. La serveuse s'en va, ce qui est une bonne chose. Nous pouvons commencer à nous amuser :

-« Bien, Fûma, tu as une touche, lui dis-je en souriant.

-Tu crois ? Me demande-t-il d'un air faussement modeste.

-On parie quoi qu'elle mettra son numéro de téléphone au dos de la note ?

-Heu… Trois beignets à la fraise ! Mais… Tu peux perdre…

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Et si elle avait craqué sur toi ? Tu n'y as pas pensé, hein ?

-Quel intérêt de sortir avec un vieux comme moi ?

-A t'entendre, on croirait que tu as soixante-dix ans !

-Je n'en suis pas loin !

-Eh bien, depuis que tu as dépassé la trentaine, tu déprimes, on dirait ! S'esclaffe-t-il.

-Oh, détrompe-toi, je le faisais déjà bien avant !

-Ton cas est pire que ce que je croyais », soupire-t-il en baissant la tête afin de cacher son sourire.

Son air apitoyé me fait indiscutablement rire. Qu'il est drôle ! Il n'y a pas à dire, il a été mon meilleur et seul compagnon ces derniers mois. Mais je ne m'y trompe pas : je mourrais devant lui que, sans un regard, il se contenterait négligemment de pousser mon cadavre du pied afin de continuer son chemin. La réciproque est vraie également… Et il le sait.

Mon rire, quand il n'est pas menaçant, est assez communicatif et il m'imite donc également. Comme si j'étais dupe… Je sais à peu près ce qui se cache derrière ces petites lunettes noires, les belles mèches artistiques couvrant partiellement ces yeux marron qui pétillent, ce sourire d'enfant. Je sais qu'en fait, Fûma n'est rien d'autre qu'une coquille vide, tout le monde et personne à la fois, se contentant d'exaucer le souhait de chacun dans une pitoyable tentative d'oublier qu'il ne peut en faire de même pour lui. Je sais qu'il n'éprouve aucun sentiment, malgré le fait qu'il peut **savoir **la douleur de chaque être de cette Terre, sauf face à un dénommé Shirô Kamui… le seul capable de réaliser son vrai souhait. Le seul qui puisse lui faire ressentir quelque chose…

-« Aurais-tu rencontré Kamui récemment ? » Lui demandé-je d'un air apparemment anodin.

L'espace d'un instant, son sourire s'évanouit, mais pour revenir plus éclatant que jamais. Je sais que j'ai touché une corde sensible. L'humanité peut bien aller se faire pendre, Kamui est une personne spéciale pour lui. Je n'ai jamais réussi à savoir exactement en quoi, mais il faut dire aussi que cela m'intéresse très peu. Je n'attache d'importance à rien, puisque je suis le Sakurazukamori. Et lui en fait de même puisqu'il est le Dragon de la Terre chargé d'exterminer la race humaine jusqu'au dernier.

-« Tu sais ce que tu es ? Me demande-t-il.

-Un salaud qui profite de ta faiblesse ?

-Pas seulement… Mais en partie. Tu sais pourtant ce que Kamui représente à mes yeux…

-Non, pas exactement. Mais je sais qu'il représente quelque chose à tes yeux. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire !

-Tu es comme moi, de toute façon. Ne joue pas au plus malin. »

Il me rappelle des choses qui sont enfouis dans les tréfonds de mon cœur et qu'il est le seul à savoir. Mais j'ai de l'assurance et de la classe. Je ne me laisse pas démonter aussi facilement. Mon sourire à moi ne s'évanouit pas. Et puis, il y quelque chose qui en ce moment nous sépare radicalement, concernant les deux personnes qui signifient le monde pour chacun de nous. Pour moi, cette personne chère va réaliser mon vœu ce soir, sur le Rainbow Bridge, après que j'aurai détruit son _kekkai_. C'est cette certitude que j'ai acquise lorsque j'ai pris ma décision qui me rend invulnérable. A part ce soir, plus rien ne compte. Fûma, lui, ne connaît pas encore cette joie d'être bientôt exaucé. Kamui refuse de lui accorder son vœu le plus cher et, contrairement à moi, il ne peut pas le réaliser lui-même. Je comprends sa détresse, qui est pourtant à peine perceptible dans son regard lorsqu'il entend ce nom. Je sais que Kamui le fait souffrir atrocement et je pense être le seul à deviner à quel point. Je ne suis pas sûr que Kamui lui-même s'en rende compte. Tant de manque de lucidité chez une personne, qui plus est, le Dragon du Ciel, c'est déplorable. La jeunesse n'est plus ce qu'elle était…Mais enfin, cela ne me regarde pas, après tout, c'est **leur** histoire. Quant à la mienne, elle sera réglée très bientôt. Ce soir, pour être exact.

Je jette un coup d'œil en sa direction tout en buvant une gorgée de thé. Il me remarque, levant les yeux de sa glace et me sourit gentiment. Avec toute la tendresse dont savait faire preuve Subaru autrefois… A ce moment précis, il lui ressemble. Le même sourire innocent que lui, presque trait pour trait. C'est purement étonnant, ce pouvoir que possède Fûma de ressembler à la personne que son interlocuteur aime le plus. Purement étonnant… Une âme charitable s'y laisse facilement tromper. Et même moi, ma foi, si je ne savais pas… Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-« Il en faut plus pour m'avoir, tu ne penses pas ?

-Je ne cherchais pas à t'avoir, pourtant, admet-il. Je te souriais juste. Mais je sais qui tu as vu en moi, ton regard t'a trahi, ton sourire aussi.

-Je suis si transparent ? Fais-je avec une petite moue boudeuse. C'est très mauvais pour mon image !

-Eh bien, d'habitude, non, mais… quand il s'agit du Sumeragi, oui. Ton sourire, quand ce Sceau est dans ta tête, est unique, il n'y a qu'à lui que tu l'adresses.

-Tu es très observateur », lui fais-je remarquer.

Il met une cuillère de glace dans sa bouche, qu'il retire ensuite lentement, très lentement.

-« Aurais-tu oublié qui je suis ? Me demande-t-il, ses yeux se faisant plus perçants.

-Tu penses m'effrayer avec si peu ? Lui répliqué-je, l'acuité de mon regard sur lui s'accentuant tandis que je bois mon thé.

-A bien y réfléchir… Non », admet-il après un silence.

La tension qui était montée l'espace de quelques secondes vient de retomber brutalement. C'est normal, Fûma et moi ne prenons pas la mouche facilement. Quoique… Il y a quand même des situations dans lesquelles il m'a mis hors de moi, il faut bien l'avouer. Il y a des sujets auxquels je suis très sensible et lui aussi, quoique moins, sans doute. C'est pratique, d'être le Kamui de la Terre. Mais je ne l'ai jamais envié. Son statut et toutes les contraintes qui vont avec, non merci. Je préfère être de loin le Sakurazukamori. Est-ce plus avantageux ? Je ne sais pas et ne me fatiguerai pas à savoir. C'est inutile, de toute façon.

Une serveuse, différente de celle qui s'est occupée de nous, vient nous saluer gentiment et nous demande si nous avons besoin de quelque chose. Aimablement, Fûma lui répond que nous sommes parfaitement à notre aise ainsi. Sa question suivant nous fait partir dans un fou rire énorme : elle a voulu savoir si Fûma et moi étions frères… Jamais de la vie !

-« Non, nous sommes juste de bons amis, répondé-je à cette jeune servante avec un sourire séducteur qui la fait rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Excusez-moi, mais vous avez un air de famille, alors… je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… Pardon… »

Nous la laissons partir, assez précipitamment d'ailleurs, mais qu'importe. Une fois hors de notre vue, nous rigolons en douce comme des adolescents. Nous, frères ?

-« Ce n'est pas la première fois, souligne Fûma. Eh bien, Seishirô, quel succès ! »

Je me contente de hausser les épaules, souriant, l'air blasé, puis retourne dans ma part de gâteau, bien plus importante pour moi que n'importe quelle jeune midinette. Les sucreries ont toujours été mon péché mignon. Il rit, légèrement moqueur.

-« Toi, mon frère ? C'est une idée qui me plait bien ! S'exclame-t-il.

-Ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités et tu me feras le plus grand plaisir », répliqué-je.

Le rire le reprend une fois de plus. Ce sale môme, mon frère ? Dans une autre vie, dans un autre monde, dans un univers où nous aurons réellement des sentiments, où nous pourrons aimer et pleurer, où nous ne nous contenterons pas de jouer inlassablement la comédie et de faire semblant, alors oui, pourquoi pas ? Cela ne me déplairait pas le moins du monde…

Xxx

Factice. Tout ici est factice. La joie qu'affiche les clients de ce salon de thé, l'apparence des passants dans la rue, rien ne me berne car après tout, je suis le Dragon de la Terre. Je sais lire dans les cœurs, je connais les désirs et la souffrance de chacun, même inconscients. Mais le plus factice dans tout cela, c'est bien le rire de cet homme qui m'a invité à passer un moment à ses côtés. Je sais. Je sais le plus important chez lui, ce que personne ne sait. Et pourtant il n'a rien eu besoin de me dire. Le Sakurazukamori, Dragon de la Terre comme moi, assassin et maître du Yin et du Yang, rigole tranquillement avec moi, comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours, comme si nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde. Alors qu'il n'en est absolument rien. Cependant, j'ai bien quelques affinités avec lui, je dois le reconnaître.

-« Le Sakurazukamori n'a-t-il donc peur de rien ? Lui demandé-je pour le titiller un peu. Un assassin si sombre et froid est friand de gâteaux au chocolat ? Tu trouves ça sérieux ?

-Bien sûr ! Me répond-t-il la bouche pleine. Il faut donner le change et savoir se camoufler, pour être un bon assassin, tu ne penses pas ?

-Certes… Admets-je.

-Quelqu'un n'arrêtait pas de me faire le même reproche, il y a longtemps. »

Il avale ce qu'il mangeait et fait descendre le tout avec un peu de thé.

-« Veux-tu goûter ma glace ? Lui proposé-je.

-Avec plaisir ! »

Il se penche en avant, s'appuyant sur la table avec ses coudes et je tends vers sa bouche ma cuillère remplie de glace et de chantilly. Il l'accepte délicieusement, visiblement très satisfait.

-« J'ai rarement goûté une aussi bonne glace ! Vraiment succulent !

-Tu m'as fait découvrir un chic endroit ! Peut-être y reviendrai-je un de ces jours, qui sait…

-Avec tous les séismes engendrés par les _kekkai_ que tu as détruit ? Ca m'étonnerait qu'il reste encore quelque chose debout dans cette ville dans quelques mois. D'autant plus que…

-Quoi ?

-Ces deux femmes nous regardent depuis tout à l'heure d'un air suspect comme si nous étions repoussants. Pourtant nous sommes plutôt pas mal, non ? »

Le don de changer de sujet… Peut importe après tout, car je sais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire et je sais que la conversation reviendra vers ce sujet. Après tout, c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il m'a fait venir ici. Jouons le jeu…

-« Je pense que c'est parce qu'elles croient que nous sommes ensemble, lui dis-je d'une voix basse.

-Ce n'est pas le cas ? S'écrie-t-il d'un ton faussement étonné. Nous sommes assis ensemble à la même table, non ?

-Tu joues les idiots ?

-Non, je m'interroge juste ! Tu me dis qu'elles nous croient ensemble, c'est pourtant vrai ! »

Je pars d'un éclat de rire qui attire les regards, principalement ceux des deux intéressées… Il semble vraiment me prendre pour le roi des imbéciles ! Mais je le connais, il sait. Il sait que je sais qu'il joue la comédie. Il est comme moi. Donc il joue effectivement les idiots, ce n'est pas une blague. Ayant connaissance de cela, je ne me vexe point. Et puis, quand même, il en faut plus pour me froisser. Celui néanmoins qui y arrive habilement et involontairement n'est autre que… Peu importe.

-« Je t'ai fait goûter ma glace avec ma cuillère, lui fais-je remarquer. C'est sans doute cela.

-Peut-être. Mais je ne regrette rien. Plutôt me faire écharper par ces femmes que de rater ta glace !

-Tu es incorrigible !

-C'est vrai ? Me demande-t-il d'un sourire charmeur.

-Ce n'est pas avec ça que tu me feras atterrir dans ton lit…

-Non, en effet, tu le fais tout seul… »

Je lui souris en me rappelant qu'il n'avait pas tellement tort. On s'est bien amusé ensemble, il n'y a pas à dire…

Ma glace est maintenant finie et son gâteau aussi. Il regarde les passants à travers la vitre. Moi, c'est son reflet à travers la vitre que je regarde. Les babillages alentours sont loin, aussi loin que son esprit.

-« Pourquoi m'as-tu invité ? Lui demandé-je sans détour. Pas besoin, avec lui.

-Pour une chose importante. Je voudrais que tu payes pour ce que tu as fait à Subaru. »

Nous y voilà. Une tension apparaît dans l'air alors qu'il dépose sa tasse et tire son paquet de Mild Seven hors de la poche de son imperméable. Son regard se tourne vers moi. Il n'est pas réellement menaçant, non… Son sourire est toujours le même, mais ses yeux ambres se sont légèrement rétrécis. Un fauve. Il s'approche de sa proie. Mais ladite proie n'est pas effrayée pour un sou. Le leader des Dragons de la Terre n'est pas impressionnable si facilement. Et il le sait.

-« Mais à ta façon », continue-t-il alors qu'il tire sur sa cigarette.

Je le regarde à travers l'épais nuage de fumée qu'il vient de relâcher. Quiconque autre que moi en face de ce spectacle, sachant qui est Seishirô, aurait fui sans demander son reste, c'est certain.

-« Tu m'aideras à exaucer mon souhait, me dit-il. Tu le connais déjà, étant donné ton pouvoir.

-Vivre avec lui pour toujours, c'est ça ? Lui répondé-je, sarcastique.

-Effacer la blessure que tu lui a infligé serait plus exact, réplique-t-il dans un sourire qui, d'affable, était passé à… mordant. Subaru est ma proie et personne d'autre que **moi **n'a le droit de lui faire une blessure aussi visible.

-C'était son souhait, dis-je tranquillement. Je te l'ai pourtant dit, non ?

-Peu importe. Tu mérites la mort pour ce que tu lui as fait. J'en ai tué pour moins que cela.

-Oh, je n'en doute pas une seconde, répliqué-je dans un sourire.

-Cependant…

-Je t'écoute.

-Je vais me marier, lâche-t-il tranquillement, un nuage de fumée plus tard.

-Et donc ?

-Disons… Post-mortem. Tu feras la cérémonie. Si possible, sous un cerisier en fleurs.

-En cette saison ? Lui demandé-je, plus intéressé par cette question que par son soi-disant mariage. Je n'étais pas dupe.

-Il suffit de chercher, murmure-t-il en souriant.

-Je vois, dis-je simplement en pensant à la propriété des Sakurazukamori, pleine de cerisiers en fleurs quelle que soit la saison.

-Ce soir je serai sur le Rainbow Bridge.

-Tu t'es donc enfin décidé à réaliser ton vœu ? »

Il détourne la tête et regarde la rue. Du moins, « voit » la rue. Bien sûr qu'il ne la regarde pas. Il ne regarde rien quand il pense à lui… Ce qui est à vrai dire presque toujours le cas. Son sourire se métamorphose encore. Il devient tendre, caressant, comme un rayon de soleil qui viendrait délicatement vous effleurer dans votre sommeil. Etonnant venant de la part du Sakurazukamori. Mais moi je sais.

-« Tu as un sourire mutant », lui dis-je, gentiment moqueur.

Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il pose de nouveau les yeux sur moi, mais il ne répond pas.

-« J'avais entendu dire que les Sakurazukamori n'éprouvaient pas de sentiments, continué-je. Apparemment, si tu désires te marier, cette affirmation est fausse, non ? »

Il me sourit toujours tandis qu'il écrase sa cigarette dans le cendrier, ignorant mes sarcasmes.

-« Je détruirai le_ kekkai_ sur le Rainbow Bridge. Subaru viendra et me tuera », dit-il comme si cela était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

J'oubliais… C'est le cas pour lui.

-« Ensuite, tu trouveras mon cadavre et tu m'arracheras l'œil qu'il me reste. Tu le donneras à Subaru. C'est pour lui. Pour réparer **ta** bêtise.

-Tu m'en veux, lui fais-je remarquer.

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point. Mais cela n'a plus d'importance.

-Quelque chose en a déjà eu, à tes yeux ? »

Une question à laquelle je connaissais déjà la réponse.

-« Etant le fils du précédent Sakurazukamori et en étant un maintenant… Je sais que tu peux imaginer ma vie jusqu'à présent », me dit-il simplement.

Oui, je savais… Je savais que le monde lui était complètement indifférent, que l'humanité entière pouvait bien périr dans les pires souffrances qu'il n'en aurait rien à faire. Je savais à quel point il se fichait du sort de la Terre et des hommes, combien il se fichait de la guerre qui devait décider de son sort, combien il se moquait éperdument de la bataille que nous menions opposant les Cieux à la Terre. Rien absolument rien ne comptait à ses yeux. Sa vie lui était aussi futile qu'un pétale de cerisier, il se contentait chaque jour de regarder Tôkyô s'enfermer un peu plus dans son arrogance insipide et inutile. Non, rien ne lui importait.

Hormis un certain Sumeragi Subaru, puissant Onmyôji et également Dragon du Ciel. Vivre dans ce monde n'avait pour Seishirô plus aucun intérêt. En revanche, être tué de la main du seul être lui inspirant quelque chose, puis vivre à travers lui, avec lui, en lui et pour lui, là, cela lui paraissait d'un coup bien plus alléchant. Voir le monde à travers ses yeux… bien au chaud en celui qu'il « aime »… Oui, je savais. Je pouvais lire les désirs et les souffrances tapis dans les cœurs, donc oui, je savais.

Seishirô finit sa tasse de thé et pousse un doux soupir de contentement. Comme un enfant. Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire, qu'il me rend fort bien. Nul besoin de se parler, je savais déjà. Pourtant…

-« J'ai si hâte d'être à ce soir, sur le Rainbow Bridge, me confie-t-il. De sentir sa main transpercer mon corps… Et peut-être, s'il ne me déteste pas trop, de mourir dans ses bras, ajoute-t-il doucement d'une voix un peu rauque. S'il ressent ce que je ressens pour lui, alors… Il acceptera ma main. Tu nous marieras sous un cerisier… Et il deviendra Subaru Sakurazukamori. Et il vivra pour moi. Et je serai avec lui.»

Ses yeux noisette se ferment de plaisir et d'émotion en imaginant la scène. Il n'a pas un sourire factice cette fois, non… Il déborde littéralement de joie à cette simple idée.

-« Nous ne serons plus jamais séparés. Rien, ni personne… ne nous séparera », dit-il encore, d'un ton plus ferme, tandis que ses yeux s'ouvrent lentement.

Ma main se pose sur la sienne amicalement, presque tendrement, nos doigts s'entrelacent. Je comprends. Je **sais**.

-« J'exaucerai ton vœu. Je te le promets. Quoiqu'il advienne. »

Mon regard vient se planter dans le sien à cette affirmation, cette promesse.

-« Je lui expliquerai, continué-je, et il comprendra certainement. Je le sais.

-Eh bien, je suis content de te l'entendre dire, me dit-il avec un sourire. Je crois qu'il est maintenant temps de nous dire au revoir, puisque tout est réglé.

-Déjà ? Tu ne reprends pas une autre part de gâteau ?

-Non, je suis rempli. »

Seishirô lève le doigt et demande l'addition. Ceci fait, il règle, et prend soin de me montrer discrètement le dos du ticket que nous a apporté la serveuse. Il y a bien un numéro griffonné derrière. Nous nous sourions.

-« Donc, me dit-il en se levant, tu as bien une touche. Je ne te dois pas de beignets, donc je m'en vais.

-Eh, attends ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ce numéro ne t'est pas adressé ?

-Tu crois que c'est intéressant pour moi d'avoir une liaison avec elle alors que je me marie ce soir ? Me demande-t-il d'un sourire.

-Ah, tu es profondément têtu…

-Je sais.

-Enervant, irritant…

-Je sais aussi.

-Et par-dessus tout, égoïste comme pas permis. »

Il range son paquet de cigarettes et prend son pardessus noir, le sourire n'ayant toujours pas décidé de déserter son visage.

-« Je sais », me dit-il simplement en me regardant.

Nous nous en allons d'un pas tranquille, comme de bons vieux amis. Puis, arrivés au bout de la rue, nous nous séparons simplement d'un signe de la main et d'un sourire. Le dernier échangé entre nous. Le Sakurazukamori mourra ce soir, de la manière dont il l'a décidé. Son véritable souhait sera alors exaucé, j'y veillerai personnellement comme il me l'a demandé. Je ne sais pas si je suis plus attaché à Seishirô qu'aux autres Anges et en fait, je m'en moque royalement. Cependant, nous avons passé pas mal de temps ensemble. Et nous nous sommes bien amusé.

D'un bond, je me retrouve au sommet de l'immeuble à côté duquel j'étais debout il y a deux secondes encore. Je cesse d'être Fûma, je redeviens Kamui, le Dragon de la Terre. Deux entités, un même cœur. Lui, il l'a compris. Et c'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle je me suis autant amusé avec lui…


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Une presqu'amitié

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de X de Clamp ne m'appartiennent pas, je le constate tous les jours en me réveillant seule dans mon lit le matin… De plus, cette fanfic est pour mon plaisir personnel et n'est pas faite dans un but lucratif.

**Rating : **T quand même pour quelques situations suggestives par la suite… J'ai dit suggestives ! Rien de plus !

**Genre : **Euh… délire, humour (douteux) et un soupçon de romance.

**Note 1 : **Cette fanfic est un recueil de drabbles mettant en scène Seishirô et Fûma. Les chapitres ne seront pas forcément basés sur la série et il n'y aura pas forcément d'ordre chronologique entre eux… Mais je laisserai ceci aux bons soins de mon humeur (changeante, il est vrai). Quoiqu'il en soit, les reviews sont les bienvenues!

**Note 2 : **Je dédicace cette fanfiction à un de mes meilleurs amis, Fabrice, qui m'a beaucoup inspiré sur ce coup-là (alors qu'il n'a jamais lu un traître mot de ce manga, il est fort!) et m'a donné certaines idées que je reprendrai ici. J'espère de tout cœur qu'il appréciera mon cadeau ! Merci de ton soutien !

--

**Chapitre 1 : Une mise en scène (presque) parfaite**

Dans une ruelle sombre et mal famée de Tôkyô, Seishirô venait d'achever sa troisième victime de la nuit. En ce début de printemps de 1999, il avait remarqué que les « commandes » affluaient, comme si rentrée des classes et cerisiers en fleurs rimaient avec élimination rapide et massive de certains individus... Mais qu'importe, il n'était pas payé pour déchiffrer et analyser l'impact socio-économique du printemps sur les politiques, mafieux et autres dirigeants du Japon. Il était juste là pour faire son boulot, tranquillement, comme d'habitude. Cependant, quelque chose le turlupinait depuis le début de cette soirée, quelque chose en rapport avec ses distrayantes activités nocturnes. Et avec le printemps, aussi. C'était quelque chose de profondément agaçant, quelque chose sur lequel il n'avait aucun contrôle et cela commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Lui, le Sakurazukamori et par conséquent un des sorciers les plus puissants du Japon, avait trouvé un obstacle qu'il ne pouvait pas franchir : il existait quelque chose sur cette fichue Terre qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ! Incroyable, quand même !

Il leva son bras droit afin de regarder sa main dégoulinante de sang. Bof, rien de choquant, c'était habituel, tout ça. Un coup d'œil rapide aux alentours lui annonça, comme il l'avait prévu, qu'il en avait fini ici. Il était maintenant temps pour lui de mettre les voiles, en bonne et due forme. Et c'est justement là que le bât blessait : partir avec classe et dignité, après avoir tué quelqu'un. Non pas qu'il restait quelque individu dans le coin pour le regarder, chose impossible avec un Sakurazukamori, à part peut-être un petit Sumeragi en tenue d'exorciste bleue et blanche et aux magnifiques yeux verts, mais passons… Non, ce n'était pas l'admiration d'une tierce personne qui l'intéressait, juste la sienne propre : il était si méticuleux et soucieux de son image par nature qu'il n'aimait pas le fait de quitter le lieu d'un crime simplement comme cela. Il fallait un peu de spectacle, non mais ! Il trouvait profondément injuste de ne pas avoir le pouvoir de créer à sa guise des pétales de cerisier afin d'irradier ses meurtres d'une touche printanière, surtout que la période s'y prêtait plutôt bien. Et cette situation avait plus que duré, il était grand temps d'y mettre un terme. Dans un _maboroshi _ou en utilisant une illusion quelconque, il était très facile de donner le change, mais dans la réalité, c'était une autre histoire. Bon, il devait se l'avouer franchement, c'était quand même vachement plus le style d'arriver et de partir dans des pétales de cerisier que de se rendre simplement à pied à son lieu de « travail », comme tout être normal! Une « créature » tel que le Sakurazukamori ne pouvait pas être comparable avec un autre individu !

C'est pour cette raison que le leader des Dragons de la Terre, soit dit en passant sexy en diable, fut réveillé de manière bien trop matinale à son goût par un Sakurazukamori qui déboula dans **sa** salle du trône situé dans les sous-sols de l'hôtel de ville. Et en plus, dans un vacarme assourdissant :

-« Kamui ! Beugla Seshirô, pour le coup à des kilomètres de son idéal d'apparence, de classe et de tout le reste. Réalise mon vœu tout de suite ! Je ne veux pas passer la nuit prochaine dans cet état !

-Mmm… Y s'passe quoi ? Lui demanda Fûma, encore dans les vapes. Je dors quasiment pas depuis que je crèche ici, t'as pas honte de me réveiller comme ça ?

-Ecoute, j'en ai rien à faire de ta vie, ok ? Je te demande juste de m'exaucer.

-Et tu crois vraiment que j'en ai quelque chose à faire de la tienne, peut-être ? Répliqua Fûma du tac au tac et bien réveillé, pour le coup. Kakyô me fait faire toute sorte de rêves bizarres, et en plus, quand il dort **vraiment**, ce qui est rare, il ronfle, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un 4×4 à essence qui bat toute la nuit dans cette salle ! Alors qu'il ne dort même pas là, en plus ! Laisse-moi profiter d'un moment de répit !

-Oui, t'en a quelque chose à faire de ma vie, puisque tu te vantes partout d'exaucer le souhait des gens ! Alors prouve-moi que c'est pas du flan, tout ça !

-C'est ainsi que tu t'adresses à ton maître ? Demanda dangereusement Fûma.

-Tu sais qu'en m'aidant, tu gagneras en crédibilité à mes yeux ? Ce n'est pas rien, non ? Et puis d'abord, le Sakurazukamori n'a d'ordre à recevoir de personne !

-Sans doute, mais les Anges, si ! Et c'est moi le chef, ici !

-T'as pourtant dit qu'on pouvait faire ce qu'on voulait, avec toi !

-Ca veut pas dire qu'il faille m'insulter !»

Les deux hommes se scrutèrent durant plusieurs secondes, des arcs électriques reliant leur visage tant leur colère à tous deux était palpable. Puis Fûma soupira et s'affala dans son trône.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Donne-moi le pouvoir de créer des pétales de cerisier à ma guise. C'est tout. »

Le Dragon de la Terre posa sur Seishirô un regard vitreux, montrant par là qu'il ne saisissait pas tout à fait les tenants et les aboutissants de cette affaire. Le réveil brutal y était certes pour quelque chose, mais la requête du Sakurazukamori n'y était pas étrangère non plus. Heureusement, l'assassin, au lieu de l'achever, vint à sa rescousse :

-« Voilà, quand je tue quelqu'un, j'aime faire de la mise en scène. Pas pour une personne en particulier, juste pour mon plaisir personnel. C'est comme si je jouais une pièce de théâtre, tu comprends ? C'est une simple question d'esthétique. Mais il me faut une entrée et une sortie de mon envergure, quelque chose de symbolique et qui me représente bien. Je trouve qu'apparaître et disparaître dans une pluie de pétales de cerisier est l'idéal, mais dans le réel, je n'y arrive pas…

-C'est un comble, pour le Sakurazukamori, remarqua ironiquement l'adolescent. Et tu veux que je te donne le pouvoir de faire apparaître ces pétales ? Tu crois que je vais le trouver où, ce pouvoir, dans la supérette du coin ? Ou en gagnant une tombola de quartier ?

-Tu es Kamui, non ?

-Mouais… Accorde-moi un temps de réflexion, tu veux ?

-Ne tarde pas trop…

-Hé, je suis le Kamui de la Terre, quand même, je mets pas trente plombes à trouver les solutions à mes problèmes contrairement à celui d'en face… »

Seishirô rigola doucement pendant que son patron réfléchissait dur. L'illumination divine lui vint d'ailleurs quelques secondes plus tard. Pour Fûma, on ne parle pas d' « idée », mais d' « illumination divine » vu son titre : il se rapproche quand même plus d'un dieu que d'un simple mortel !

-« C'est le printemps et il y a des cerisiers partout… Ouais, il se peut bien que je trouve ce pouvoir dans une supérette, finalement… Mais tu me devras quelque chose en échange. »

Xxx

Fûma, pour se plier au caprice de ce satané Sakurazukamori, replongea le jour même dans des calculs de trigonométrie et d'angles géométriques, ce qui le rappela aux bons souvenirs de l'école, à l'époque où il y allait encore. Cette période n'est pas très éloignée en réalité, mais elle ne lui rappelait pas des souvenirs particulièrement joyeux. Il pensait sans cesse à un dénommé Shirô Kamui qui fréquentait il y a peu son établissement et cela avait le don de l'agacer au plus haut point. Mais là n'était pas l'essentiel : il avait pensé à un système rudimentaire mais habile afin de satisfaire Seishirô. Pour le réaliser, il ramassa deux sachets remplis de pétales de cerisier qu'il trouva sur les trottoirs d'un boulevard devenus roses par la force des choses. Et puis, il fit un tour dans un petit magasin de quartier avec des sous qu'il avait taxés à Yûto. Seishirô, lui, attendait relativement patiemment le résultat, que Fûma lui avait promis pour cette nuit.

Ladite nuit arriva. Le Sakurazukamori se rendit dans un somptueux hôtel, dans lequel résidait sa victime de ce soir, un homme politique étranger. L'assassin arriva très discrètement dans la chambre avec le savoir-faire qui était sien depuis pas mal d'années déjà. Il était maintenant sur le futur lieu du crime. Sa proie dormait comme un bienheureux, totalement inconscient du danger qui le guettait. Seishirô décida de le réveiller, mais avant, il tira les rideaux afin de recevoir de la lumière extérieure et ainsi de ne pas être plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale. La noirceur ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, c'est simplement que dans le noir, l'homme dont la vie allait très probablement s'achever bientôt ne pourrait pas profiter du spectacle orchestré avec soin par son assassin. Oui, Seishirô avait besoin d'un public afin de juger efficacement son nouveau style. Il était bien entendu inutile de préciser qu'il n'existait personne encore en vie **et **connaissant l'ancien style du maître du Yin et du Yang… Même pas un petit Sumeragi aux yeux verts si tendres…

Le Sakurazukamori secoua doucement la personne qu'il allait replonger dans un sommeil, mais éternel cette fois-ci et ce dans pas très longtemps. L'homme se réveilla en sursaut et fut pris de panique en s'apercevant de la présence d'un inconnu dans sa chambre à une heure si tardive.

-« Bonjour, mon cher, bien dormi ? J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ? » Demanda Seishirô, affable comme de coutume, à l'homme qui restait pétrifié sur son lit.

Et il y avait de quoi ! Autour de Seishirô, vêtu pour l'occasion d'un costume trois-pièces et de son pardessus noir, se mirent à virevolter des pétales de cerisier. Le pauvre homme, dans son lit, se demandait s'il n'était pas là victime d'une illusion ou d'un tour de magie quelconque. Des pétales de cerisier dans un endroit où il **n'y a pas **de cerisier, en l'occurrence dans une suite d'hôtel, ce n'était pas banal ! Pris de frayeur, il recula dans son lit.

-« Eh bien, je voulais juger de mon nouvel effet… poursuivit l'assassin. Qu'en pensez-vous, mon cher ? Joli, non ? »

L'homme, bouche bée devant une telle apparition, acquiesça vivement de la tête, sans comprendre, la peur lui ayant coupé la parole.

-« Il semble que mon nouveau style soit une pure réussite… conclut le Sakurazukamori. Bien, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, je vais maintenant vous tuer. »

Et notre pauvre homme, venu pour un simple séjour diplomatique au Japon, n'eut pas le temps de déclamer les inconvénients qu'il voyait dans cette situation qu'il était déjà mort, transpercé à la poitrine par la main de Seishirô. Fûma sortit alors de derrière la porte de la chambre, où il s'était planqué en douce pendant l'arrivée de son soi-disant subalterne, tenant un petit ventilateur à piles d'une main, un sachet de pétales de cerisier de l'autre.

-« Attend, attend ! S'exclama l'Omnyôji. Reste planqué encore un peu, que je fasse ma sortie avec classe et distinction !

-Mais personne ne te regarde ! Enfin, à part moi, mais ton cinéma ne m'intéresse pas…

-C'est pas grave ! Bouge pas !

-Mais… Commença Fûma.

-Tu préfère subir les ronflements de Kakyô jusqu'au jour du Jugement ? Surtout que vu comment tu traînes, ce sera pas pour tout de suite…

-Si j'étais pas entouré d'une bande de glandeurs comme toi entre autres, le jour de la destruction aurait été vachement plus proche !

-C'est toi qui nous as dit qu'on pouvait faire ce qu'on voulait ! 'Faut savoir ! Alors ? Les ronflements ou rester encore deux secondes avec le ventilateur ?

-C'est bon, tu as gagné ! »

Fûma retourna dans le coin derrière la porte en traînant les pieds, bougon, posa le ventilateur au sol et le sachet en face de celui-ci. Puis il tint chaque côté du sachet pour l'empêcher de s'envoler avec le vent et se plaça derrière le ventilateur pour ne pas obstruer le passage du vent à venir. D'un geste rapide, il alluma la machine et reposa sa main sur le sachet. Des centaines de pétales de cerisier s'envolèrent alors vers le Sakurazukamori qui, visiblement très satisfait de son manège, lui adressa un magnifique sourire de gentleman avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre de la chambre et de s'envoler dans la nuit parmi les pétales rosées.

C'est ainsi qu'en échange de ce petit service rendu, Fûma put squatter le lit de Seishirô dans son appart' en plein cœur de Tôkyô, ce qui lui évita les ronflements d'un certain _yumeni_…


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Une presqu'amitié

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de _X_ de Clamp ne m'appartiennent pas, je le constate tous les jours en me réveillant seule dans mon lit le matin… De plus, cette fanfic est pour mon plaisir personnel et n'est pas faite dans un but lucratif.

**Rating : **T quand même pour quelques situations suggestives par la suite… J'ai dit suggestives ! Rien de plus !

**Genre : **Euh… délire, humour (douteux) et un soupçon de romance.

**Note 1 : **Cette fanfic est un recueil de drabbles mettant en scène Seishirô et Fûma. Les chapitres ne seront pas forcément basés sur la série et il n'y aura pas forcément d'ordre chronologique entre eux… Mais je laisserai ceci aux bons soins de mon humeur (changeante, il est vrai). Quoiqu'il en soit, les reviews sont les bienvenues!

**Note 2 : **Je dédicace cette fanfiction à un de mes meilleurs amis, Fabrice, qui m'a beaucoup inspiré sur ce coup-là (alors qu'il n'a jamais lu un traître mot de ce manga, il est fort!) et m'a donné certaines idées que je reprendrai ici. J'espère de tout cœur qu'il appréciera mon cadeau ! Merci de ton soutien !

--

**Chapitre 2 : Sadique ? Non, voyons ! Presque !**

-« Dis, Sakurazuka-san, on mange quoi, ce soir ? Ca sent rudement bon !

-De l'oden et une tarte aux amandes faits maison pour le dîner, répondit Seishirô à un Kamui de la Terre platement affalé dans le confortable canapé en cuir du salon de son hôte.

-Le gâteau m'intéresse plus que l'oden, je te l'avoue…

-Peut-être, mais à ton âge, il faut manger un peu de tout, c'est bon pour ta santé !

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin de m'en occuper ? Franchement !

-Je sais que tu t'en fiches, c'est juste pour me donner bonne conscience !

-Tu as une conscience ? Ce serait nouveau, ça !

-Non, pas du tout ! Je m'amuse juste à faire croire le contraire !

-Et qui va te croire ? Certainement pas moi !

-Tu sais, il y a pleins de gens crédules de par le monde ! Et même ici !

-Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que tu as réponse à tout !

-Je suis le Sakurazu…

-…kamori, le coupa Fûma. C'est tellement long, ce nom, comment tu fais ?

-Question d'habitude… Tu sais, ma mère était le précédent Sakurazukamori.

-C'est vrai ? Elle était comment ?

-Magnifique… et sans aucune morale, ajouta Seishirô. Et surtout, elle était dingue de moi, je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi, d'ailleurs…

-Tu veux dire qu'elle t'aimait ?

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point ! Effarant ! On ressemblait plus à des amants qu'autres choses ! »

Seishirô finit de mettre la table, puis lui et son leader firent un dîner des plus succulents. A la fin, Seishirô débarrassa tandis que Fûma retrouva le canapé en cuir tant chéri.

-« Tu comptes regarder la télé ? Questionna Seishirô depuis la cuisine, tout en faisant un brin de rangement.

-Hum… Il n'y a pas grand-chose, vraiment… Il n'y a rien qui m'émeut ou qui me fait frémir… Tout m'ennuie profondément, à la télé.

-Tant que ça ne s'appelle pas Shirô Kamui, tu t'en moques, quoi…

-Ben, c'est que Kamui, il a un charme particulier, tu comprends ?

-Non. Je l'ai vu une fois, mais bof… Ah, non ! S'écria soudainement Seishirô. Je l'ai vu deux fois, en fait !

-Deux fois ? »

Fûma se mit à genoux sur le canapé et se retourna pour regarder d'un air interrogateur l'assassin devenu brièvement pour cette soirée maîtresse de maison. Kamui et lui se seraient rencontrés **deux** fois ? Depuis quand ? Et en plus, il n'en est même pas informé ?

Un brasier digne du Tartare de _La Divine Comédie_ commença à envahir le cœur du leader des Anges. Seishirô, pour sa part, souriait en coin rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer la tête que faisait son chef. Trop puéril, le comportement, la suite était facile à prévoir…

-« Tu as rencontré Kamui sans moi et tu me l'as jamais dit ? Cria Fûma, bondissant du canapé certes toujours aussi attirant, mais moins cependant comparé à **tout **ce qui concernait Shirô Kamui…

-Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé… Pouffa le Sakurazukamori. Et voilà, on y est, pensa-t-il en sentant son chef approcher.

-Où ? Quand ? Comment ? Et pourquoi je ne le sais pas ?

-Mais parce que tu n'étais pas présent, voyons ! Répondit simplement Seishirô, comme si cela était une évidence. Et puis, penses-tu que Kamui, enfin, l'autre, te l'aurait dit ?

-Oui ! Enfin, non, mais c'est pas grave, parce que je sais tout de lui !

-Ce n'est pas un peu présomptueux de ta part, de dire ça?

-Bah, je mens pas en disant ça, on est pareils, lui et moi !

-Mmmh… Ca reste à voir…

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis, compris ? Je fais ce que je veux ! Dis-moi quand tu as rencontré Kamui ! Ordonna Fûma, maintenant dans le dos de son subordonné qui continuait calmement à faire la vaisselle.

-Eh bien, si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai été ordonné de l'assassiner mais tu dormais encore.

-Ah ? Avec Kakyô dans les parages ? C'est étrange, ça ! Quoique j'étais peut-être dans un rêve, ça m'arrive tellement souvent… Quand à savoir avec qui…

-Mais non, imbécile, tu dormais pas dans ce sens-là ! Tu ne t'étais pas encore réveillé en tant que Dragon de la Terre !

-Ah, d'accord ! Alors raconte !

-Si tu es sage ce soir, alors peut-être… Ricana Seishirô, paternaliste.

-C'est pas drôle !

-Ca dépend pour qui… »

Seishirô rigola franchement cette fois-ci mais arrêta bien vite en sentant le sol trembler tandis qu'une main passa dans son dos, puis dont l'avant-bras vint s'enrouler autour de son cou.

-« On m'avait demandé de l'assassiner, j'ai bien essayé, mais j'ai été imprudent et il a brisé mon _maboroshi_. Il était chez Hinoto-Hime avec d'autres Sceaux. »

Le tremblement de terre cessa et la main de Fûma, prudemment, trouva le chemin menant à la poche du jean de son propriétaire. Seishirô soupira de soulagement. Kamui pouvait être très susceptible, des fois…

-« C'est donc la première fois que tu l'as vu ? Demanda l'adolescent, histoire d'être sûr.

-Oui, répondit tranquillement son interlocuteur, voyant combien son leader avait besoin d'être rassuré.

-Et la deuxième fois, c'était avec moi ?

-Tout à fait, en plus, c'était la même journée si ma mémoire est bonne. Il était avec une certaine Kotori… C'est ta défunte sœur, c'est ça ? Bref, j'avais réussi à les emprisonner tous les deux, mais tu t'es pointé et… »

Seishirô fit une pause, se souvenant brusquement d'un détail. Très dérangeant, surtout pour lui.

-« Mais c'est toi qui l'as sauvé, en plus ! Tu avais débarqué et tu m'avais renvoyé mes illusions ! C'est à cause de toi que j'ai échoué !

-Bah, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, non ? Fit Fûma avec un sourire gêné face à la boule d'énergie, ne faisant pas tellement partie des attributs d'une maîtresse de maison d'ailleurs, que commençait à faire apparaître Seishirô.

-Ah oui ?

-Disons que… ça dépend pour qui ! »

La surprise marqua les traits du sorcier dont Fûma venait de reprendre la réplique. Il hésita alors : poursuivre le jeu ou pas ? Il savait qu'en continuant dans cette direction, il se dirigeait vers un terrain très glissant. En effet, lui et le Kamui des Anges plaisantaient mais jusqu'à un certain point. C'était une espèce d'accord tacite entre eux : cohabiter, se disputer, se chamailler pour tout et n'importe quoi, puis se réconcilier comme si de rien n'était, le tout étant bien entendu factice, puisque instauré dans le seul but de se distraire et de s'amuser. Leurs sentiments, peurs et colères n'étaient que de la comédie, mais ils se prenaient tous les deux volontiers au jeu histoire de passer le temps en attendant le jour du Jugement. Tout bien réfléchi, Seishirô préféra calmer l'atmosphère, c'était moins risqué… Et puis, c'est pas tout ça, il avait bien envie de se faire un café en paix et donc d'en finir avec le rangement fissa, ce qui n'était pas trop compatible avec un affrontement contre Fûma…

-« Disons qu'on arrête là pour cette fois, déclara-t-il à l'adolescent tout en faisant disparaître sa boule de_ ki_.

-Mouais… Ca me va, lui dit Fûma en allant tranquillement retrouver l'objet de son désir du moment : le canapé…

-Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves de spécial dans ce garçon… Je le trouve quelconque…

-Toi, tu as une justif' toute trouvée qui te donne le droit de te foutre de tout.

-Eh bien oui, je suis le…

-C'est bon, on connaît, le coupa Fûma. Non, tu vois, Kamui, il est si… » Reprit-il en s'allongeant plus confortablement dans le canapé, la tête adossée sur de doux et moelleux coussins.

Le leader de la Terre ferma les yeux un moment. Kamui était tellement… Comment dire ? Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce que Fûma ressentait en sa présence… Une scène, particulièrement, lui revint en mémoire et cette simple évocation le fit frémir de plaisir. Mais quelle forme de plaisir était-ce ? Sa respiration s'accélérait progressivement et il posa sa main droite sur son cœur en rouvrant les yeux.

-« Une fois, je l'ai poussé contre un mur… Il se débattait, et tout… Murmura-t-il pour lui-même en revoyant la scène.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

La voix du Sakurazukamori lui paraissait lointaine et brumeuse, presque irréelle tant le souvenir le submergeait entièrement. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent à nouveau. Kamui…

-« Cette fois-là… Commença Fûma, d'une voix légèrement rauque. Cette soirée-là, il se débattait, alors je l'ai plaqué contre le mur, son corps était tendu et raide. Lorsque je l'ai pénétré, il a crié… Sa voix… tellement sensuelle… Elle m'excitait, à un point… Je lui ai caressé la joue… Ses lèvres entrouvertes et si douces…»

Il joignit le geste à la parole en passant son index droit sur ses lèvres, puis en le faisant courir sur son torse, par-dessus son tee-shirt. Le dos de sa main gauche chuta sur ses yeux tandis que la droite passa sous son tee-shirt, s'attardant sur le nombril. L'excitation physique le gagnait peu à peu et il ne put retenir un faible gémissement en se remémorant celui de Kamui…

-« Et puis après, j'ai continué, encore et encore… A le transpercer, à pousser et enfoncer, rien que pour l'entendre crier et gémir… Entre deux cris, il haletait, c'était si bon… Poursuivit-il, la main baladeuse déboutonnant son pantalon en jeans et commençant à caresser les poils du bas-ventre, évitant quasi masochistement la proéminence qui se formait lentement au creux de ses jambes…

La main curieuse traîna d'ailleurs un peu encore dans les parages, puis remonta, presque à regret, sur les abdominaux bien dessinés du corps du Kamui des Anges. Il n'était pas nécessaire pour elle de s'aventurer plus bas puisque son propriétaire n'avait nul besoin d'elle pour se satisfaire, sa seule imagination lui suffisant amplement. La main droite vint bientôt rejoindre sa compagne, après quelques détours sur le cou et le torse et elles errèrent ensemble sur la surface musclée, pendant que la poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait de plus en plus vite.

-« La moiteur de sa peau et de son souffle… Je lui ai léché le cou, mes lèvres… ont effleuré la ligne de son menton… Et puis après… Ses yeux… si bleus, comme l'eau qui en sortait… Si beaux… Et puis… et puis… »

Fûma, de la main, chercha furtivement un coussin, qu'il agrippa avec force, alors que son corps athlétique s'arquait par la jouissance. Ce fut son gémissement qui attira dans le salon Seishirô, buvant son café dans une tasse ornée de pétales de cerisier. Il avait déjà une vague idée de ce qui s'y tramait (il était peut-être borgne, mais pas encore sourd !) et en eut la confirmation lorsque s'accoudant au dossier du canapé, bras croisés, il se pencha sur son leader et le trouva mollement étendu, haletant et trempé de sueur.

-« Et puis tu l'as laissé cloué là et tu es allé décapiter ta petite sœur, c'est bien ça ? Interrogea l'Omnyôji, déjà blasé.

-Oui, c'est bien ça… acquiesça Fûma dans un sourire en le regardant. Je te l'avais déjà raconté ?

-Oui, une demi-douzaine de fois, au bas mot. Surtout comment tu l'as « cruxifié » avec d'énormes tessons de verre à un pilier après lui avoir planté ton épée dans la paume de sa main droite.

-Kamui, il est si… érotique…

-Tu devrais vraiment consulter, mon cher, là ça devient grave… »


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : **Une presqu'amitié

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de _X_ de Clamp ne m'appartiennent pas, je le constate tous les jours en me réveillant seule dans mon lit le matin… De plus, cette fanfic est pour mon plaisir personnel et n'est pas faite dans un but lucratif.

**Rating : **T quand même pour quelques situations suggestives par la suite… J'ai dit suggestives ! Rien de plus !

**Genre : **Euh… délire, humour (douteux) et un soupçon de romance.

**Note 1 : **Cette fanfic est un recueil de drabbles mettant en scène Seishirô et Fûma. Les chapitres ne seront pas forcément basés sur la série et il n'y aura pas forcément d'ordre chronologique entre eux… Mais je laisserai ceci aux bons soins de mon humeur (changeante, il est vrai). Quoiqu'il en soit, les reviews sont les bienvenues!

**Note 2 : **Je dédicace cette fanfiction à un de mes meilleurs amis, Fabrice, qui m'a beaucoup inspiré sur ce coup-là (alors qu'il n'a jamais lu un traître mot de ce manga, il est fort!) et m'a donné certaines idées que je reprendrai ici. J'espère de tout cœur qu'il appréciera mon cadeau ! Merci de ton soutien !

--

**Chapitre 3 : La classe, on l'a (bon... Disons presque) ou on l'a pas !**

-« _Watashi wa… Kamui da ! (1)_

-Bon, Kamui, écoute, ça fait une demi-heure que je t'ai demandé de me nettoyer tout ça, recommence pas, enfin ! A la base, le ventilo, c'est pour moi !

- Mais Sakurazuka-san, j'essaie de me donner un style classe ! Il faut que je m'entraîne à prendre la pose !

-Pfff… Tu n'as fait que piquer mon idée…

-Oui ! Pour montrer que je suis le plus fort et qu'il faut pas me chercher ! Pour montrer ma puissance, quoi !

-Ouais, peut-être, sauf que là, c'est pas une pose pour montrer ta force ou je ne sais quoi, mais plutôt un truc de beau gosse que t'as choppé dans un magazine pour les femmes! Une pose… glamour, je dirais!

-Non ! Elle est virile et ténébreuse !

-Va te passer la tête sous l'eau froide et on en reparlera, d'accord ?

-Mais…

-Tu crois vraiment qu'en caleçon, tu peux te la jouer cool, en plus ? File ! Mais nettoie-moi la chambre d'abord !

-Mais c'est parce que dans les rêves de Kakyô…

-J'en ai rien à foutre !

-Attends, juste une dernière fois… Surtout que maintenant, on a la télécommande…»

Fûma, effectivement vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon, ramassa des poignées de petites plumes blanches qui jonchaient le sol de la chambre de Seishirô, les posa sur le lit, puis prit la télécommande du petit ventilateur à piles posé sur la table de nuit afin de l'allumer. Seishirô regarda une fois de plus le manège de son leader, qui consistait à prendre la pose dans une fine pluie de plumes couleur albâtre, une main sur la hanche et le regard embrasé. Un sourire machiavélique ourla d'ailleurs les lèvres dudit leader tandis qu'il prononçait les mots suivants d'une voix chaude et sensuelle :

-« Kamui, je suis toi, je connais tout de toi. Ne crois pas pouvoir cacher ton véritable souhait très longtemps et de plus… »

Un gros coup de balai en plein dans la figure coupa Fûma dans sa réplique. Le très attirant Dragon de la Terre en perdit l'équilibre et se ramassa sur le lit. Quant au Sakurazukamori, c'est la patience qu'il commençait à perdre… Et pour cause : Fûma et lui partageaient le lit en tout bien tout honneur depuis que l'adolescent avait décidé de se taper le squat. Ce matin, Seishirô s'était levé le premier afin de préparer le petit déjeuner. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise de constater, en faisant un rapide tour dans sa chambre, qu'à peine sorti du monde onirique son chef s'était amusé à déchirer son **seul et unique **oreiller en plumes d'oie afin de les éparpiller à l'aide du ventilateur, dans le simple but de jouer gratuitement les _tops models_ comme dans les rêves de leur _yumeni _! Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Monsieur refusait net de ramasser les plumes qui traînaient sur le sol, sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas fini sa « répétition ». D'après ses dires, il serait censé retrouver Shirô Kamui dans quelques jours, au Sunshine, du moins, c'est le rêve que lui aurait montré Kakyô. Ainsi, tout s'expliquait.

-« Kamui, tu veux faire le gars cool et frimer devant ton chéri et tes efforts sont certes louables, mais ça ne t'empêche pas de ranger cette chambre qui, je te le rappelle, est à **moi** et que de surcroît tu as salie après avoir déchiré **mon** oreiller », dit Seishirô en lui tendant balai et pelle, avec un sourire qui aurait semblé gentil pour quiconque ne le connaissant pas.

Et c'est justement parce que Fûma le connaissait bien qu'il préféra obtempérer par crainte de finir éventuellement sa vie dans un _maboroshi_. L'assassin, voyant que l'adolescent en était revenu à de meilleurs sentiments, retourna finir son petit déjeuner et dans sa grande mansuétude prit la peine de le prévenir qu'une tasse de café fumante, des toasts ainsi qu'une soupe _miso_ l'attendaient dans la cuisine.

Le repas du matin étant fini, Seishirô et Fûma décidèrent après concertation d'aller faire les magasins. N'ayant rien de spécial à faire en cette journée de début d'été, ils avaient décidé de mettre quelque chose au point, histoire de se divertir : aller recueillir sous le cerisier d'Ueno, toujours fleuri quelle que soit la saison, des pétales et ensuite s'amuser, du haut des arbres ou de lampadaires, à les jeter sur les passants afin de leur porter bonheur, comme dans les vieilles légendes nippones. Cependant, l'Onmyôji exigea avant toute chose de son invité improvisé de changer sa garde-robe sans aucun attrait et de porter enfin des choses plus dans le vent, plus dans la mode de saison ; d'acheter du gel pour arranger ses cheveux et surtout, surtout, de mettre des lunettes. Car les lunettes était un atout fondamental pour qui voulait atteindre la classe suprême. Et le Sakurazukamori assura au chef des Anges qu'avec, cerise sur le gâteau, les plumes blanches volant dans le ciel, personne ne pourrait le battre question charisme. Sauf peut-être le treizième chef du clan Sumeragi, mais cette pensée était loin d'être objective et puis Seishirô se garda bien de la dire à voix haute…

Quoiqu'il en soit, nos deux larrons se mirent tranquillement en route et atterrirent dans le quartier de Roppongi afin de s'occuper de l'habillement. Ils passèrent devant une vitrine bien garnie mais avant de pénétrer dans le magasin correspondant, Seishirô fit part à l'ado de son plan de bataille :

-« Alors d'abord, on va aller t'acheter ce que tu vas porter en prévision de ta rencontre avec Kamui, c'est la priorité. Dans ce quartier, on trouvera sans doute quelque chose et sinon, on plonge sur Shibuya. C'est un quartier de jeunes, ici, ça ne devrait pas être difficile. Au fait, une précision, s'il te plaît.

-A propos de quoi ?

-Dans le rêve de Kakyô, ta rencontre avec Kamui, c'était de jour ou de nuit ?

-De nuit, si ma mémoire est bonne. Enfin, en début de soirée.

-Okay… Alors pour le soir, prends l'habitude de te fringuer avec des vestes ou des longs manteaux, on va privilégier ceux qui se ferment sur le côté, ceux avec des lanières au cou, les longs cols et puis, pour la matière… Hum… On verra bien !

-On voit que tu t'y connais…

-Oui, un peu… Sinon, pour la journée, tee-shirts et jeans, ça va très bien. Une chemise ou une veste par-dessus à l'occasion… Une belle paire de baskets…

-De marque ou pas ?

-Pas forcément, c'est le design et la couleur qui compte. Pour les vêtements, du coton c'est bien, parce que ça ne tient pas trop chaud. Et bien sûr, des lunettes !

-Ca, ce sera pas le plus dur.

-C'est bien pour ça qu'on va les acheter en dernier. Surtout parce qu'il faut qu'elles soient bien assorties avec tes vêtements. On va en prendre plusieurs paires… Parce que tu vas te battre avec et que donc tu risques d'en briser quelques unes, logique, non ? Expliqua Seishirô à un Fûma plus interrogateur qu'autre chose.

-Certes… Tu as raison. Et qui va payer tout ça ?

-L'argent n'a jamais été un problème pour moi…

-Il est vrai que tu as commencé à travailler tôt, d'après ce que tu m'as dit…

-J'étais au lycée. Bref, on rentre dans ce magasin ou on reste plantés là à tenir salon ?

-On y va ! »

Enthousiastes, ils pénétrèrent dans la boutique en saluant aimablement à la cantonade. Ils se séparèrent pour jeter un coup d'œil aux articles, n'y virent rien d'intéressant et par conséquent, partirent. Ce n'est que dans le troisième magasin se trouvant sur leur chemin que les appréciations de Seishirô commencèrent à fuser sur Fûma qui, face au miroir d'une cabine d'essayage, dévoilait partiellement sa plastique de rêve en ouvrant de manière lente et calculée une chemise blanche rayée de noir qu'il avait assorti d'un jean noir et ample :

-« Ca te sied à ravir. Cependant, tu as regardé trop de films hollywoodiens des années soixante, y'a pas à dire.

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu poses comme le mec qui veut mettre une fille dans son lit ! C'est pas ta puissance que tu montres avec ça ! C'est ce que j'appelle une pose glamour !

-Bon, alors, comme ça, t'en dis quoi ? »

Le leader des Anges s'appuya le dos contre le mur et les mains dans les poches, regardant l'assassin de biais avec un sourire sournois.

-« Voilà, là, c'est bien, jeune, simple et élégant. Et effrayant pour ceux qui te connaissent, jugea Seishirô, mais cool pour les autres. Tu sais, il n'en faut pas beaucoup, regarde-moi. »

L'Onmyôji, devenu pour cette journée le mentor de Fûma, repoussa complètement sur sa droite le rideau de la cabine d'essayage et prit lui aussi la pose en s'inclinant calmement sur sa gauche contre le cadre de l'entrée, jambes croisées, une main dans la poche de son pardessus noir et l'autre qui baissait lentement ses lunettes sombres. Plus stylé, il paraît… Surtout avec le sourire presque gentil, mais pas trop non plus qu'il affichait. Fûma en siffla d'admiration.

Ils achetèrent finalement la chemise et le jean noir, Fûma reçut en cadeau le numéro de téléphone de la caissière avec plaisir tout en sachant pertinemment que jamais il ne l'appellerait, puis ils continuèrent leur quête de vêtements qui en jettent. Ils dégottèrent un bel ensemble composé d'un haut sombre à col roulé avec une sangle par-dessus et qui s'attache sur le côté gauche de la poitrine, assorti d'un pantalon long, et le Kamui de la Terre l'apprécia tellement qu'il décida de le porter lors de sa prochaine rencontre avec le Kamui du Ciel. Ils déjeunèrent un sandwich, firent les magasins de chaussures en début d'après-midi, trouvèrent par hasard un magnifique manteau de cuir noir que Fûma voulut prendre à tout prix.

Ensuite, ce fut le tour des lunettes. D'après le Sakurazukamori, nul besoin d'aller chez un opticien, qui réclamait des ordonnances qu'ils auraient été dans l'incapacité de fournir puisque Fûma n'avait strictement aucun problème de vue. Dans certaines grandes surfaces et petits magasins, il était possible d'en trouver de très jolies. Il y en avait de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs. L'adolescent prit trois montures très fines, une à verres fumées aux formes rectangulaires, une à petits verres ronds sur conseils de Seishirô et une paire plus classique, tout en se demandant laquelle porter un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il s'occuperait de semer au gré du vent des pétales de cerisier.

Ils n'oublièrent bien sûr pas le pot de gel pour les cheveux, et ce sont les mains remplies de sachets qu'ils rentrèrent à l'appartement où Fûma se relooka. Il opta pour un jean bleu ciel, une veste en jean par-dessus un tee-shirt blanc, des baskets blanches elles aussi et sa paire de lunettes à verres fumées juchée sur le bout de son nez. Seishirô, lui, changea plus simplement la couleur de son manteau et de son pantalon, qu'il choisit blanche afin de ne pas être désassorti avec son partenaire. Le blanc, c'est la couleur de la pureté et de la douceur, tout ce qu'ils n'étaient pas, c'est pourquoi ils se devaient de donner le change, au moins pour cette fin d'après-midi durant laquelle ils allaient exécuter une bonne action : bénir les passants de pétales de cerisier ! Cette fois-ci, ils allaient être des anges et non pas des Anges !

Ils firent une pause-café, se détendirent et vers dix-huit heures, ils repartirent à nouveau. Ils décidèrent d'aller sévir à Yebisu, ce qui leur réussit totalement. Chacun armé d'un panier rempli à ras bord de pétales de cerisier, ils se séparèrent afin d'être plus efficaces et plus productifs. Se plaçant à des endroits stratégiques tels les toitures de pavillon, les poteaux électriques ou encore les lampadaires, ils accomplirent leur mission avec une grande pugnacité. Les victimes, surprises de voir des pétales de cerisier complètement hors saison, avaient deux options selon le bon vouloir de nos deux « esprits bienfaisants » : rester bouche bée devant le spectacle contre-nature en se demandant d'où diable sortaient les pétales lorsqu'elles n'en voyaient pas l'origine. Ceci arrivait quand Fûma ou Seishirô disparaissait comme l'éclair. Ou encore, rester bouche bée, mais cette fois-ci en se demandant comment diable un homme pouvait grimper aussi haut sans aucune échelle à proximité ! Et ceci, lorsque l'un de nos deux compères s'amusait à rester perché exprès pour se faire remarquer. En prenant la pose, cela allait de soi !

Ils repassèrent rapidement dans le parc d'Ueno pour de nouveau remplir leur panier, puis repartirent à Yebisu. Ils se baladèrent sous la voûte, ne cessant aucunement leur besogne et discutant même amicalement avec les piétons, tout de même curieux de savoir où les deux hommes avaient pu prendre ces pétales doux et légèrement teintés d'un rose exquis. Bien sûr, Seishirô ne leur révéla absolument pas que la beauté des pétales était tout simplement due au fait que le cerisier d'Ueno était le sien, par conséquent qu'il se nourrissait de sang humain. Mais aurait-il été seulement cru ?

C'est la question que Fûma lui posa lorsque, la nuit déjà tombée, ils se décidèrent à rentrer tranquillement à pied, regrettant néanmoins que Yebisu fût protégée par un _kekkai_, ce qui signifiait que cet agréable quartier n'en avait plus pour très longtemps_… _Seishirô lui répondit qu'il ne pensait pas que de simples profanes pussent comprendre, à plus forte raison croire ce genre de choses.

-« Donc pour faire simple, tu es le gardien de ce cerisier, enfin, plus exactement, le Sakurazukamori. Et donc tes victimes finissent sous la terre de cet arbre maudit.

-Pour faire simple, c'est bien ça, répondit Seishirô au Kamui de la Terre.

-Au fait, pendant qu'on en parle… Tu bosses ce soir ?

-Non, pas du tout !

-Alors on va regarder la télé ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu sais ce qu'on passe ?

-Non, je n'ai pas regardé le programme. On verra bien, de toutes les façons !

-Tu as raison ! »

Fûma partit d'un éclat de rire à cette approbation spontanée de son aîné, vite imité par celui-ci.

-« Dis, Sakurazuka-san, pour en revenir à ton cerisier… Si jamais quelqu'un creuse en dessous, tu n'as pas peur de ce qu'il pourrait y trouver ?

-Certainement pas ! C'est cette personne qui sera effrayée, pas moi !

-Ca pourrait être drôle à voir, comme scène !

-Sûr !

-Ca n'est jamais arrivé ?

-Pas à ma connaissance. Et puis qui s'amuserait à creuser sous un cerisier ?

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas, moi… Deux amoureux qui veulent se faire une promesse, par exemple, et enterrent un objet précieux en guise de serment !

-Je crois qu'on abandonnera l'idée de la télé pour ce soir, dit Seishirô, sarcastique.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu la regardes trop, ça te donne des idées bizarres ! Répondit le Sakurazukamori tout en chassant le souvenir d'une promesse que lui-même avait faite sous ce même cerisier il y a longtemps…

-Ah ?

-Pas la peine de me faire ces yeux de merlan frit ! Prends plutôt l'exemple sur moi, toujours la tête sur les épaules quoi qu'il arrive, toujours impeccable, toujours rationnel et de bon conseil… »

Seishirô, tout occupé à se vanter qu'il était, ne vit pas le poteau en face de lui, qu'il se prit donc en pleine poire. Fûma, pour sa part, le regardait totalement incrédule se masser le nez d'une main tout en arrangeant ses lunettes noires de l'autre, et remarqua le plus tranquillement du monde:

-« Vraiment, pour porter des lunettes de soleil la nuit et surtout alors que t'as pas une bonne vue puisque tu es borgne, 'faut être con, quand même… »

--

_(1): Je suis... Kamui!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : **Une presqu'amitié

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de _X_ de Clamp ne m'appartiennent pas, je le constate tous les jours en me réveillant seule dans mon lit le matin… De plus, cette fanfic est pour mon plaisir personnel et n'est pas faite dans un but lucratif.

**Rating : **T quand même pour quelques situations suggestives par la suite… J'ai dit suggestives ! Rien de plus !

**Genre : **Euh… délire, humour (douteux) et un soupçon de romance.

**Note 1 : **Cette fanfic est un recueil de drabbles mettant en scène Seishirô et Fûma. Les chapitres ne seront pas forcément basés sur la série et il n'y aura pas forcément d'ordre chronologique entre eux… Mais je laisserai ceci aux bons soins de mon humeur (changeante, il est vrai). Quoiqu'il en soit, les reviews sont les bienvenues!

**Note 2 : **Je dédicace cette fanfiction à un de mes meilleurs amis, Fabrice, qui m'a beaucoup inspiré sur ce coup-là (alors qu'il n'a jamais lu un traître mot de ce manga, il est fort!) et m'a donné certaines idées que je reprendrai ici. J'espère de tout cœur qu'il appréciera mon cadeau ! Merci de ton soutien !

--

**Chapitre 4 : Une famille (presque) en or**

Fûma, assis à la table de la salle à manger, y déposa le bulletin que son aîné venait de remplir. C'était un magazine que Seishirô achetait régulièrement qui leur avait envoyé un rapide questionnaire, histoire sans doute d'en connaître un peu plus sur son lectorat. Dans le but évident de s'amuser, le Sakurazukamori et son leader avaient décidé d'en acheter deux afin d'y répondre séparément le plus sincèrement du monde et de renvoyer leur réponse. Ils riaient rien qu'à imaginer la tête que feraient ceux qui tomberaient sur leur bulletin, pour cela, ils avaient décidé de jouer franc-jeu. Et sur le papier, ça donnait… ça :

_**Nom : **__Sakurazuka (mori)_

_**Prénom : **__Seishirô_

_**Age : **__32 ans_

_**Date de naissance : **__01/01/1967 (pas mal, n'est-ce pas ?)_

_**Lieu de naissance : **__Osaka_

_**Sexe : **__masculin_

_**Statut marital : **__célibataire (et fier de l'être)_

_**Famille : **__aucune_

_**Métier ou activité(s) exercée(s) : **__assassin, Dragon de la Terre (mais seulement quand ça me chante)_

_**Hobbies : **__surveiller une personne qui m'est chère, me balader, admirer le paysage d'un endroit haut tout en fumant mes Mild Seven_

_**Comment avez-vous découvert notre magazine ?**_

_ma mère le lisait_

_**A quelle fréquence l'achetez-vous?**_

_une fois par semaine_

_**Le prêtez-vous à des proches ? Si oui, lesquels ?**_

_non, mais il y a un squatteur qui me l'emprunte de temps en temps et pas toujours avec ma permission_

_**Etes-vous abonné ? Sinon, voudriez-vous l'être ?**_

_non, pour quoi faire ?_

_**Que pensez-vous des rubriques proposées ?**_

_vous devriez mettre une rubrique consacrée aux recettes de pâtisserie_

_**Que souhaiteriez-vous y changer ?**_

_rien en particulier… Si : vous devriez arrêter de dire que la cigarette nuit à la santé, parce que ça dépend pour qui. Si même mon mignon Subaru-kun s'y met… Mais où va le monde ?_

_**Auriez-vous des remarques particulières à nous adresser ? **_

_vous ne trouvez pas que le cerisier est le plus bel arbre du Japon, quand il est en fleurs ?_

-« Sakurazuka-san, tu as **vraiment** répondu la stricte vérité dans ce questionnaire ?

-Oui, sauf ma date et mon lieu de naissance.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis Onmyôji à la base et par conséquent je ne dévoile jamais mes origines. Ce sont des données très précieuses que d'autres peuvent utiliser contre moi.

-C'est sûr, tu es un assassin, tu ne dois pas avoir que des amis…

-Même si je ne l'étais pas, un Onmyôji ne côtoie pas que du beau monde, n'oublie jamais que nous travaillons dans l'ombre du Japon et de ses dirigeants.

-Sinon… Tu n'as plus de famille ? »

Seishirô, tranquillement installé en face de son interlocuteur, rigola franchement à cette question qui lui paraissait naïve. Mais il eut l'amabilité de répondre à son chef qui durant ce laps de temps épluchait ses réponses avec une précision chirurgicale. C'est qu'il fallait lui inculquer un peu de culture générale, à ce gamin !

-« Sache pour ta gouverne que la cérémonie de succession du Sakurazukamori consiste à tuer son prédécesseur ainsi que toute sa famille, expliqua Seishirô.

-Donc tu as décimé ton clan ?

-Non, ma mère l'a fait à ma place. Du moins, je le suppose, moi, je me suis contenté de la tuer.

-Je vois… Pas mal, comme cérémonie de succession, ironisa Fûma.

-Le Sakurazukamori est toujours seul, de toute façon, ça ne change pas grand-chose à l'affaire.

-En effet… Vous êtes vraiment spéciaux.

-Les Sakurazukamori ne sont plus humains. Et puis, la malédiction du Cerisier…

-Attends… De quoi parles-tu ?

-Tu vois mes _maboroshi _?

-Oui ?

-C'est un pouvoir qui m'a été attribué par le Cerisier.

-Pour que tu le nourrisses ? Demanda l'adolescent.

-On va dire ça comme ça, soupira son aîné.

-Sinon, regardons ce que tu as mis… Continua Fûma. « Une personne chère » que tu surveilles, hum… Très intéressant…»

Il leva les yeux de manière significative, mais se dispensa de tout commentaire supplémentaire lorsqu'il croisa le sourire supposé adorable de Seishirô. Il y a quelque temps de cela, Fûma avait crevé l'œil droit d'un certain Sumeragi, un Dragon du Ciel. Mais il était loin de savoir que lui et Seishirô se connaissaient. Plus que ça, il ne pouvait pas deviner que le chef des Sumeragi était la personne la plus chère aux yeux du Sakurazukamori, et vice-versa. Drôle de coïncidence, vraiment… Mais il préférait éviter la confrontation avec Seishirô concernant ce sujet. Celui-ci devenait passablement irritable à la simple évocation de ce fait, même s'il restait calme et parfaitement maître de lui-même. Le Kamui de la Terre se décida à changer l'orientation de la conversation :

-« Pour résumer… Tu as grandi avec ta mère à Tôkyô, elle t'a enseigné la magie du Yin et du Yang et la maîtrise des_ maboroshi_, puis tu l'as tuée pour devenir le Sakurazukamori.

-C'est bien ça, j'avais quinze ans, ça date ! Je suis un vioque, maintenant ! S'exclama Seishirô, sa bonhomie habituelle revenue puisque ayant remarqué la stratégie fort intelligente de son chef.

-Ne dis pas ça, c'est moche ! Surtout pour toi !

-Je vois qu'il est inutile d'attendre la moindre compassion de ta part.

-Tu ne le savais pas déjà ?

-Oui, là, c'est juste une confirmation.

-Hum… Ca ne t'a rien fait de la tuer ?

-Non, pas du tout. Je ne connais pas les sentiments et elle le savait.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle a voulu que tu sois son successeur.

-Il y a autre chose…

-Quoi ? Demanda Fuma, soudainement très intéressé.

-Elle voulait mourir de la main de l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Et par le plus grand des hasards…

-Cette personne, c'était toi.

-Tout à fait.

-En somme, tu as exaucé son vœu le plus cher. Tu as fait comme moi, donc.

-Oui, sauf que moi, je n'ai pas ta générosité, je ne réalise pas les souhaits à tout va, comme ça…

-C'est mon job, d'exaucer les gens ! Cependant, les souhaits de la Terre sont ma priorité.

-Tu ne serais pas le Dragon de la Terre, sinon.

-Pas faux ! »

Ils partirent tous les deux d'un vif éclat de rire. Puis Fûma incita Seishirô à continuer. Ce que ce dernier fit tout en attrapant rapidement la feuille remplie par son cadet en chemin. Cadet qui en grogna un peu, mais seulement un peu. De toute façon, le Sakurazukamori n'en avait cure et il le savait.

-« Si tu veux savoir, ma mère et moi, ce fut une grande histoire d'amour. Même si je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'elle me trouvait…

-Moi, j'appelle ça de la frustration… Et ton père ? S'enquit le chef des Dragons de la Terre en voyant le sourire moqueur de Seishirô.

-Aucune idée, répondit calmement celui-ci. Il est probablement sous le Ceriser, pour ce que j'en ai à faire !

-Tu ne t'es jamais posé la question ? Un vrai complexe…Merde, comment on appelle ça, encore ?

-Un complexe d'Œdipe, l'aida Seishirô, rieur. Non, ce n'est pas tellement ça.

-Ca porte un autre nom ?

-Ce n'est pas ça… Je ne ressentais rien pour ma mère. Elle était belle et adorable, a toujours eu un comportement exemplaire à mon égard…

-Malgré son « métier »… Souligna Fûma, sarcastique.

-Mais je ne partageais tout simplement pas ses sentiments, poursuivit l'Onmyôji sans relever la remarque.

-Je vois…

-Voyons voir ce que tu as raconté, toi… »

_**Nom : **__Monô_

_**Prénom : **__Fûma_

_**Age : **__17 ans_

_**Date de naissance : **__08/06/1982_

_**Lieu de naissance : **__Kyôto_

_**Sexe : **__masculin_

_**Statut marital : **__célibataire (comment voulez-vous qu'il en soit autrement, aussi, je suis mineur !)_

_**Famille : **__y'avait, mais y'a plus_

_**Métier ou activité(s) exercée(s) : **__Kamui __Dragon de la Terre_

_**Hobbies : **__surveiller Kamui (pas moi, celui du Ciel) en particulier, mais tous les autres aussi, aller dans les rêves de Kakyô, détruire des_ kekkai_, exaucer des souhaits_

_**Comment avez-vous découvert notre magazine ?**_

_je vis chez un copain qui l'achète_

_**A quelle fréquence l'achetez-vous?**_

_il l'achète une fois par semaine_

_**Le prêtez-vous à des proches ? Si oui, lesquels ?**_

_non, puisque c'est à moi qu'on le prête_

_**Etes-vous abonné ? Sinon, voudriez-vous l'être?**_

_bah, non, mais c'est pas à moi de décider de tout ça_

_**Que pensez-vous des rubriques proposées ?**_

_c'est de la merde_

_**Que voudriez-vous y changer ?**_

_tout, mais spécialement les couvertures, on aurait dit que vous ne savez pas prendre de photos. Ou alors, ce sont vos modèles qui sont affreux, si c'est le cas, vous êtes à moitié pardonnés_

_**Auriez-vous des remarques particulières à nous adresser ? **_

_si vous avez un souhait à réaliser, je peux vous y aider, c'est gratuit en plus_

-« Tu as menti sur ta date et ton lieu de naissance, toi aussi ? Pour quelle raison ? Demanda Seishirô face à l'approbation de Fûma.

-Je ne sais pas trop, l'instinct, sans doute…

-Il est vrai que tu fonctionnes comme ça, toi : à l'instinct…

-Oui, comme pour ma magie, je l'ai en moi, je ne l'ai pas apprise comme toi. Je n'ai pas réellement de sort, ni de compétence particulière.

-Non, tu es le Kamui de la Terre, ça suffit amplement, ça justifie tout.

-On peut dire ça comme ça… Je pense à un truc, je veux quelque chose et ça arrive, tout simplement. C'est comme cela que je peux soulever des objets par la pensée, que je crée un bouclier qui me protège, que je saigne Kamui… Que je débarque dans les rêves de Kakyô…

-C'est très pratique, vraiment… Tu peux me rendre millionnaire, aussi ?

-C'est loin d'être ce que tu souhaites vraiment… Et je pense que tu gagnes suffisamment comme ça en tant que Sakurazukamori, répondit simplement Fûma.

-En revanche, tu as été bien bref au sujet de ta famille ! Fit remarquer Seishirô en revenant sur le sujet principal : les conneries de Fûma…

-Je n'ai dit que la stricte vérité ! J'avais ma mère, Saya, un peu _yumeni _sur les bords, je crois, puisque ma sœur l'était aussi ; mon père, Monô Kyôgo, était le prêtre du temple Togakushi ; et il y avait ma sœur cadette, Kotori.

-Et qu'est devenu tout ce beau monde ?

-Alors pour commencer, ma mère est morte quand j'étais gosse pour mettre au monde l'épée Divine, la mienne. Ensuite, mon père a été tué il y a quelques mois par Nataku a qui on avait ordonné de récupérer l'épée à n'importe quel prix. Puis ma sœur est morte aussi, c'est moi qui l'ai tuée devant mon adorable étoile jumelle, énuméra stoïquement Fûma.

-Tu aurais fait un remarquable Sakurazukamori, toi, murmura Seishirô après réflexion. Tu en as toutes les qualités… Je pense à une chose : tu n'en veux pas à Nataku pour ce qu'il a fait ?

-Pas le moins du monde ! Au contraire, il a arrangé mes affaires, parce que sinon, c'est moi qui aurait dû m'y coller. Tu imagines la galère que ça aurait été ! Mais le destin a voulu que les choses se passent comme cela. Il n'y a rien à y faire.

-Il est vrai que tu es très fataliste.

-Je suis Kamui, soupira Fûma en s'affalant sur la table, attitude contredisant son sourire satisfait. Contre ça aussi, il n'y a rien à faire… »

Seishirô le regarda un moment sans mot dire, puis focalisa à nouveau son esprit sur les réponses inscrites sur la feuille par son cadet.

-« Par contre, Kamui, tu aurais pu être plus tendre concernant les rubriques du magazine ! Lui reprocha-t-il.

-Je dis ce que je pense ! D'ailleurs, je me demande ce que tu trouves à ce magazine !

-Je te signale, Kamui, que c'est le magazine que tu consultes tous les jours pour regarder les programmes télé ! Un peu de respect, quand même, pour celui qui décide de chacune de tes soirées !

-Ah ! Tiens, pendant que tu en parles…

-Non, il n'y a rien d'intéressant ce soir, du moins, rien pour moi… Le devança Seishirô.

-Refile voir ! »

En grognant un peu, le Sakurazukamori lui obéit. Fûma le feuilleta distraitement, mais décidément, la télé ne lui disait rien, ce soir…

-« Tu as raison, il n'y a rien… Et si j'allais à Shinjuku prendre l'air ? Je vais m'amuser un peu, il y a toujours de l'animation là-bas, surtout le soir après les cours ! Pensa à voix haute le Kamui de la Terre.

-Ca risque d'être d'autant plus animé qu'il y a un _kekkai_ dans ce quartier, souligna Seishirô.

-Mais c'est vrai, en plus !

-Oui, tu sais, j'ai vécu à Shinjuku, je connais le coin, quand même !

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, mais ça fait un moment, je suis parti pour… disons pour raisons personnelles.

-Pendant que j'y pense… Le vieux Tôjô n'est pas dans un hôtel à Shinjuku, par hasard ?

-Tôjô ? Le fondateur de la boîte pharmaceutique ?

-C'est aussi le grand-père de Nataku, enfin, en quelque sorte. Ouais, ça risque de bouger, à Shinjuku… Je vais y faire un tour… »

Et comme de par hasard, c'est la soirée que choisit Satsuki pour briser le _Kekkai_ de Shinjuku et interrompre le rendez-vous de Yuzuriha et Kusanagi. Et c'est aussi ainsi que par la plus grande des malchances, Daisuke, puis le Kamui du Ciel, dans la chambre d'hôtel de Tôjô, tombèrent successivement nez à nez sur Fûma qui avait décidément un instinct peu commun, surtout quand ça l'arrangeait…


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : **Une presqu'amitié

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de _X_ de Clamp ne m'appartiennent pas, je le constate tous les jours en me réveillant seule dans mon lit le matin… De plus, cette fanfic est pour mon plaisir personnel et n'est pas faite dans un but lucratif.

**Rating : **T quand même pour quelques situations suggestives par la suite… J'ai dit suggestives ! Rien de plus !

**Genre : **Euh… délire, humour (douteux) et un soupçon de romance.

**Note 1 : **Cette fanfic est un recueil de drabbles mettant en scène Seishirô et Fûma. Les chapitres ne seront pas forcément basés sur la série et il n'y aura pas forcément d'ordre chronologique entre eux… Mais je laisserai ceci aux bons soins de mon humeur (changeante, il est vrai). Quoiqu'il en soit, les reviews sont les bienvenues!

**Note 2 : **Je dédicace cette fanfiction à un de mes meilleurs amis, Fabrice, qui m'a beaucoup inspiré sur ce coup-là (alors qu'il n'a jamais lu un traître mot de ce manga, il est fort!) et m'a donné certaines idées que je reprendrai ici. J'espère de tout cœur qu'il appréciera mon cadeau ! Merci de ton soutien !

--

**Chapitre 5: Une **_**love story**_** parfaite. Ou presque…**

**_Lundi soir : rapport de Fûma_**

_La première journée s'est super bien déroulée. Sei est adorable : réveil au lit avec croissants, café et soupe miso, baisers tendres et chaleureux dès le matin… Histoire de se mettre dans l'ambiance. C'est fou comme il sait y faire, on aurait dit qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie. _

_Nos câlins se sont vachement éternisés, et ils se sont prolongés toute la journée vu qu'il pleuvait. Ce gars est vraiment le petit ami idéal et je suis sincère. Il devrait plus s'entraîner à aimer les gens plutôt qu'à les tuer, ça lui ferait les mains et surtout, il y gagnerait au change, comme ça, il pourrait sans aucun doute avoir… Bref…Mais Seishirô est encore plus têtu que moi, qui suis pourtant une référence en la matière, je l'avoue… Ainsi, lorsque je lui ai suggéré de changer de « métier », il l'a mal pris, mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre de ne pas s'emporter et de se rappeler qu'il vient de remplacer sa baie vitrée samedi…_

_Mais je vais respecter la « règle d'or » : ne pas traiter des « sujets qui fâchent », sous peine de mort. C'est lui qui a instauré cette règle dans notre jeu et je l'approuve entièrement : une baie vitrée cassée, ça va encore, mais ça peut devenir fâcheux parce que si on aborde justement les « sujets qui fâchent », moi aussi je risque de très mal le prendre, et c'est pas seulement une fenêtre qui y passerait… Bon, c'est vrai que de toute façon, avec moi, c'est l'humanité qui doit y passer, mais bon, on n'est pas pressé… Je connais bien Sei, c'est un sale chien, si je commets la moindre erreur en explicitant « les sujets qui fâchent » dans ce carnet, il ne se gênera pas pour l'exploiter contre moi jusqu'à la fin, puisque l'accord de « non-agression » aura été violé… Donc, à part ça, je peux écrire avec la plus totale franchise dans ce carnet._

_Au fait, pour toute la durée de notre jeu, lui et moi s'appellerons par nos prénoms. C'est lui qui l'a décidé, dans le but non avoué de me pousser à bout et me faire faire une crise de nerf, mais ça ne prendra pas. Je suis confiant, c'est moi qui ai proposé ce « jeu » ! Ca me faisait bizarre de l'appeler Seishirô, mais je m'y suis déjà habitué, de toute façon, je l'ai murmuré tellement de fois aujourd'hui, pendant notre très looooongue pause câlin… Non, vraiment, j'aime ce mec…Du moins, je l'aimerai jusqu'à la fin du « jeu»…_

**_Mardi, 22h40 : rapport de Seishirô_**

_Fûma... Il réfrène à grande peine son regard de tueur à chaque fois que je l'appelle par son prénom, je sais qu'il a horreur de ça et c'est tellement jouissif de le sentir bouillir de colère pendant qu'il répond à mon appel d'un sourire charmeur, histoire de cacher ses sentiments… D'ailleurs, je me demande bien ce que Fûma a pu écrire à mon sujet hier, je suis curieux… Mais je suis bon joueur, on s'est dit que l'autre n'irait pas regarder ce que l'un a écrit avant la fin du « jeu », histoire que mon appart' puisse peut-être assister au Jour du Jugement… J'ai expliqué à Fûma dimanche, au moment où il a proposé ce jeu, que si je ne suis pas devenu _idol_ ou acteur de cinéma, ce n'est certainement pas par manque de potentiel, mais tout simplement parce que je ne le voulais pas. Alors je vais assurer, je serai le petit ami idéal ! Pour toute la durée du « jeu »…_

_Aujourd'hui, on s'est amusé à faire frôler la crise cardiaque aux gens du troisième âge. Pour cela, on est allé dans un parc afficher notre relation au grand jour. Ca n'a pas loupé, qu'est-ce que c'était drôle, j'en rigole encore rien que d'y penser ! Fûma et moi, on s'est roulé une pelle du diable devant une vieille, on a dû l'accompagner à l'hôpital ! D'autres nous ont regardé d'un œil suspect, ils étaient tous sous le choc de voir deux hommes s'embrasser ainsi publiquement. On s'est même fait insulter, mais comme on s'en fichait royalement, de toute façon…_

_Ce soir, on a regardé un film romantique. Je n'en avais jamais regardé. Qu'est-ce que c'était nul ! Une horreur, et surtout, le héros, un homme jaloux, finit par se marier avec la fille qu'il aime. Selon moi, si elle l'aimait vraiment, pour lui éviter de se rendre malade de jalousie, elle aurait dû le tuer, ce serait nettement plus simple… Mais elle était tellement cruche (à vu d'œil, son cerveau doit avoir la taille de celui d'un poisson rouge, et je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai été véto…) qu'elle n'a pas dû avoir cette idée et elle est allée se marier avec lui…_

_Je donne mon avis réel ici, sur papier, parce que quand on l'a regardé, Fûma et moi, on a voulu jouer les hommes sensibles ; alors on a sorti des Kleenex achetés exprès pour l'occasion et on a passé notre temps à larmoyer devant le film en se serrant les mains mutuellement pour se consoler. Je sais que je joue ce rôle à la perfection, mais Fûma n'était pas mal du tout ! Vraiment, avec en plus un physique comme le sien, il aurait dû être acteur, comme je ne regarde jamais la télé, ça m'aurait fait des vacances…_

**_Mercredi, avant le coucher : rapport de Fûma_**

_Qu'y a-t-il de particulier à raconter, pour aujourd'hui ? A part que lorsque Sei m'appelle, j'ai envie de lui tordre le cou ; et puis surtout qu' à chacune de ces fois-là, il me sourit de la manière la plus innocente possible. Ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est que je ne peux pas répliquer de la même façon, rien ne le touche à part l'un des « sujets qui fâchent » que je ne peux pas mentionner. Le faire serait la preuve de ma défaite totale face à lui, ce que je refuse absolument. Il me faut juste trouver un moyen de l'atteindre subtilement et le tour sera joué…_

_A part ça, donc, rien à signaler. Je lui ai fait une surprise en lui apportant des pâtisseries pour la fin de l'après-midi, qu'il a dégusté avec du thé. Bon, il a été sympa, je dois le reconnaître, il m'en a donné un peu, mais c'est parce que l'on joue en ce moment, sinon, je n'aurais jamais rien eu, vu la vitesse imbattable à laquelle il dévore les sucreries. Pour le reste, ça va. Toujours aussi charmant, je me demande parfois si je suis vraiment avec le Sakurazukamori. Mais il n'y a aucun doute à avoir à ce sujet,surtout lorsqu'il me sourit en prononçant mon nom, bien lentement pour me faire encore plus mal, en détachant les syllabes… Ce mec est le plus sadique de la Terre. Et ensuite, juste en bas, il y a moi. Ou peut-être l'inverse, quoiqu'il en soit, pour l'instant, notre entente est parfaite. On croirait un vrai couple unis par les liens purs du mariage. Purs…_

_J'ai bien rigolé en écrivant ce mot, il est pas mal, il ne nous va tellement pas ! Mais ne dit-on pas que l'on est attiré par les gens qui possèdent ce que l'on n'a pas ? Dans ce cas, il est normal d'être attiré par des qualités que l'on ne possède pas, non ? Je vais poser cette question à Sei, mais à la fin du « jeu ». Sinon, il n'y aura plus jamais d'entente, c'est sûr… Et surtout, malgré toute la patience qu'il possède, je finirai à la porte… _

**_Jeudi, 1h50 : rapport de Seishirô_**

_Je viens de remarquer quelque chose, c'est que depuis la nuit de dimanche, donc depuis le début du « jeu », Fûma et moi ne nous battons plus pour le drap, ce qui est une excellente chose._

_Cet après-midi, nous sommes allés faire des courses et nous avons aidé un vieil homme à traverser la rue. Puisque nous avons décidé mutuellement de nous tenir tranquilles pendant toute cette semaine, autant en faire profiter les gens autour de nous dont on se fout totalement d'habitude, non ? Par conséquent, pas de_ kekkai_ dans l'agenda de Fûma, pas de « travail » pour moi, pas de dispute entre nous deux, tout est parfait ; et ce, durant trois jours, c'est ce qu'il nous reste. Enfin, ce jeu commence à m'énerver sérieusement… Surtout que Fûma m'avait demandé Lundi d'arrêter la cigarette pour cette semaine… Donc vivement dimanche soir ! Je commence à être en manque de nicotine, ce qui est rageant puisque je suis d'autant plus vulnérable aux manigances de mon « petit ami », car plus nerveux. Mais heureusement, j'arrive à le cacher parfaitement._

_J'ai eu une idée de génie pour finir la soirée. Je ne connais pas la tête de mes voisins, mais je sais que leur appartement est configuré à peu de choses près comme le mien, et que par conséquent leur chambre est adjacente à la mienne. Fûma et moi, ce soir, on s'est amusé à imiter une scène érotique. On est resté près d'une heure tranquillement au lit, la bouche pratiquement collée au mur, à pousser des gémissements assez forts pour qu'ils soient entendus à côté, à soupirer de manière lascive et à crier nos noms comme des fous. Et nous avons récolté ce que nous méritions : les voisins à ma porte. Fûma et moi, nous nous sommes montrés à eux, sur le palier, torse nu et le pantalon déboutonné (sans rien en dessous, pour plus de crédibilité). Evidemment, on s'est fait engueuler pour « manque de discrétion » entre autre, ce sont leurs mots. Mais une fois qu'on a refermé la porte, nous nous sommes écroulés de rire dans le salon. _

_C'est pourquoi nous sommes allés au lit plus tard que d'habitude. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle, cette soirée va me rester gravée longtemps en tête ! J'adore m'amuser avec Fûma même si des fois, quand je repense à certaines choses, j'ai une envie folle de lui arracher les viscères et de les lui faire bouffer…_

_Courage Seishirô, trois jours…_

**_Vendredi soir : rapport de Fûma_**

_Aujourd'hui, nous n'avons rien fait d'extraordinaire. C'aurait été presque ennuyeux si je n'avais pas trouvé un moyen de taquiner Seishirô sans enfreindre la « règle d'or ». L'idée est d'ailleurs très simple, je m'étonne de ne pas l'avoir trouvée avant : je me suis remémoré un certain souvenir d'un certain combat face à une certaine personne (1) ; et je me suis mis à agir comme cette personne. Seishirô a vu rouge lorsque je l'ai appelé « Seishirô-san », il a compris que je lui avais trouvé un point faible que je comptais exploiter à fond, mais je dois reconnaître que c'est en fait quasi imperceptible. Seishirô fait preuve d'une maîtrise et d'un self control qui sont effrayants, parfois. Je comprends qu'il arrive à tous les tromper, personne d'autre que moi ne doit savoir ce qui se cache dans son cœur. Mais c'est normal aussi, vu mes pouvoirs…_

_Donc rien de spécial aujourd'hui si ce n'est ça, et le fait que pour me faire « pardonner » d'agir avec autant de bassesse (même s'il l'a amplement mérité, vu le plaisir qu'il prend à m'appeler par mon prénom, cet enfoiré), je lui ai offert un paquet de cigarettes en chocolat. Son haleine m'ayant donné le gerbi la première fois que l'on s'est embrassé (ou plutôt, qu'il m'a appris comment faire), je lui ai demandé d'arrêter de fumer pour cette semaine et de s'occuper de son haleine. Il a accepté sans trop de manière, ce qui m'a agréablement surpris, et pour le remercier de cette** extrême** attention, j'ai décidé de lui faire plaisir, ce qui n'a pas loupé. Ce gars est un drogué du chocolat, en plus d'être déjà en phase terminale de dépendance à une certaine personne… _

_Sortir lui acheter sa « gâterie » m'a surtout permis de prendre connaissance d'une manifestation qui se déroulera demain à Shibuya, quartier où je n'ai pas encore mis les pieds en tant que Dragon de la Terre, puisqu'il est intact. Et demain, Sei et moi nous y rendrons, mais en tant que simples citoyens tokyoïtes. Il faut en profiter, vu que Shibuya risque d'être très prochainement sinistrée. Juste une intuition…_

**_Samedi, 22h45 : rapport de Seishirô_**

_Je suis épuisé ! Il m'a traîné à Shibuya, dans une convention de manga, un genre de lieu que je ne fréquente jamais, vu mon âge… et j'ai été étonné d'y voir des gens encore plus âgés ! Les Japonais ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, mais de toute façon, ils sont voués à disparaître, sauf si « mon cher et tendre » change d'avis, ce qui m'étonnerait fort, mais sait-on jamais…_

_A Shibuya, il y avait évidemment des mangas, du cosplay (à ce moment, j'ai pensé à cette pauvre Hokuto, sous le Cerisier elle aussi d'ailleurs, décédée si prématurément… Elle n'a pas eu le temps de découvrir sa vocation, comme c'est triste, sincèrement), et surtout, une pléiade de monde ! Parmi ce monde, des filles fans de ce qu'on appelle le yaoi manga… Je n'avais jamais vu ça de ma vie, d'ailleurs, je ne connaissais pas du tout, ce n'est décidément pas mon genre de lecture._

_Elles nous ont toutes sauté dessus comme des bêtes lorsque Fûma leur a dit qu'il était venu « faire un tour en amoureux avec l'homme de sa vie »… Il en a rajouté, en plus, ce connard ! Et pour tout arranger, nous étions élégants, moi tout de noir et Fûma tout de blanc avec des lunettes classiques. C'est-à-dire avec de petits verres ovales et transparents, pas les horribles roses fluos en forme de cœur qu'il a dégottées dans un paquet de bonbon hier ou avant-hier, je ne sais plus… _

_Nous avons été mitraillés de partout. Les filles nous ont pris en photo de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables, nous avons dû satisfaire tous leurs caprices, et il y en avait beaucoup, à mon grand désespoir. Nous avons posé en train de nous embrasser, puis moi assis sur une table et lui sur mes genoux me faisant face, puis contre un poteau, normal, et même par terre. Elles nous ont même mis torse nu et ça a duré toute l'après-midi parce que bien entendu, dès que nous en avions fini avec un groupe de folles, d'autres venaient... Pire que des bactéries, elles se multipliaient à une vitesse exponentielle…_

_Je suppose que ces filles souffrent d'un complexe par rapport à nous les hommes et notre domination dans l'acte charnel, ce qui provoque des frustrations diverses, nourrit des fantasmes qui feraient fuir en hurlant leurs parents, et par conséquent les pousse à lire ces cochonneries que sont les yaoi mangas. C'est du moins l'explication que j'ai donné à Fûma, mort de rire. _

_Nous avons dîné au restaurant, à Shibuya, puis nous sommes rentrés, sur les rotules pour ma part. Enfin, nous avons bien joué quand même, je n'ai pas à me plaindre…_

**_Dimanche, dans la soirée : rapport de Fûma_**

_Eh voilà, le « jeu » se termine. L'idée m'était venue lorsque vendredi passé, pour embêter Seishirô, j'avais mentionné un nom qu'il n'aime pas que je prononce. Après, je ne m'en souviens plus trop, mais on a fini avec la baie vitrée du salon en moins. J'ai alors pensé que ce serait marrant de tester sa patience, de voir jusqu'où il savait simuler et jouer la comédie. En bref, je voulais voir ses talents de Sakurazukamori autres que l'assassinat et la magie. Je lui ai donc proposé de jouer avec moi, une semaine, les parfaits amoureux, histoire de se divertir. Il n'était pas très chaud, mais je l'ai un peu provoqué et il a fini par céder, sans doute par fierté. Et je n'ai pas été déçu du voyage, Seishirô est excellent comédien, il a une très bonne maîtrise de lui et énormément de patience. _

_Je lui ai demandé, en contrepartie, de poser les règles du jeu : c'est donc lui qui a instauré le principe du carnet de travaux pratiques, une feuille blanche opaque entre deux feuilles à carreaux que l'on remplirait tour à tour avec nos ressentis et nos impressions sur l'autre. Il a décidé que l'on serait « sages » durant toute la semaine et qu'il ne faudrait pas aborder, quelle que soit la circonstance, les « sujets qui fâchent ». Et bien sûr, pas de relation sexuelle, c'est inutile de le préciser. A part cela, nous avions carte blanche pour agir comme nous le souhaitions._

_D'ailleurs il a eu une belle idée ce midi, cuisiner des spaghettis à la bolognaise, un plat que je ne mange pas souvent. Et le jeu a consisté à manger le plat à deux : il prenait une pâte entre ses lèvres et je devais retrouver, dans le plat, l'autre bout qui me menait à sa bouche, chaque tentative réussie se soldant par un baiser, puisque nous nous retrouvions à manger la même spaghetti . Nous avons fini le plat froid, mais nous nous sommes bien amusés une fois de plus. Il n'est jamais à court d'imagination, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire._

_Le reste de l'après-midi s'est passé tendrement dans le canapé, je me suis même endormi dans ses bras. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, c'était déjà presque l'heure de « se quitter », ou plutôt, de quitter les rôles qui avaient été nôtres durant cette semaine. Une semaine que je n'oublierai pas !_

Fûma arriva à la dernière page écrite du carnet, celle qu'il avait remplie un peu plus tôt, ayant achevé maintenant la lecture complète dudit carnet. Assis à ses côtés à la table de la salle à manger, Seishirô fumait paisiblement une cigarette, son cendrier près de lui. Il déclina poliment l'offre que lui fit le Kamui de la Terre de lire le carnet. Fûma lui sourit, puis sans un mot, se leva et alla jeter le carnet dans la poubelle de la cuisine.

-« En tout cas, Seishirô, tu m'as surpris, cette semaine, j'aimerais être à la place de la personne que tu aimeras, elle sera… « comblée » ! S'exclama ironiquement l'adolescent.

-Tu ne pourras jamais savoir à quel point je te hais, lui répondit placidement le Sakurazukamori après avoir tiré sur sa cigarette, ni le nombre de fois où je me suis imaginé t'arracher les yeux, puis te dépecer lentement durant cette semaine.

-Ne te plains pas, tu as été excellent ! L'homme parfait pendant une semaine ! Même si tu t'es… « restreint » dans le jeu… Mais c'était prévisible. »

Seishirô eut un rire bref, puis répliqua tranquillement:

-« Je n'aurais jamais couché avec toi car premièrement, si tu n'étais pas le Dragon de la Terre, il y a belle lurette que tu aurais nourri le Cerisier ; et deuxièmement, et c'est la chose la plus importante, je ne suis pas homosexuel.

-Oh… Je vois. Tu aurais certainement pensé différemment si je m'appelais Sumeragi et que j'avais deux… non, pardon, excuse-moi… Un magnifique œil vert émeraude… »

Fûma coula un regard en coin à Seishirô et lui sourit vicieusement. Mais contre toute attente, il n'y eut aucune tentative de meurtre à son égard de la part du Sakurazukamori. Même que l'appartement resta miraculeusement intact. Cependant, si les regards pouvaient carboniser, nul doute qu'il ne resterait pas même des cendres de l'adolescent…

Adolescent qui ricana légèrement avant de se rasseoir, puis qui continua en disant, avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix que Seishirô n'eut aucun mal à déceler :

-« J'aurais tant aimé que Kamui découvre son véritable souhait… Alors peut-être que…

-Que… quoi ? Demanda le Sakurazukamori, après un long silence, visiblement intéressé par la tournure que prenait la discussion.

-Qu'il…comprendrait enfin qu'il ne peut pas me battre car en vérité il m'aime et il veut rester avec moi pour toujours… Je peux lire en lui car il ne me ferme pas son cœur à cause des sentiments qu'il éprouve pour moi. Et mon véritable souhait… est de rester également avec lui éternellement. Je ferai tout pour l'avoir entièrement, son esprit… et son corps.

-Alors… Nous sommes sur le même bateau, toi et moi ? Lui demanda Seishirô. Pratiquement, non ?

-Oui, répondit laconiquement Fûma. Si je ne te t'avais pas raconté n'importe quoi… Vraiment, Seishirô, tu gobes tout ce qu'on te dit, ou c'est moi qui suis trop bon comédien ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un sourire narquois en se levant. Tu crois vraiment ce conte à l'eau de rose rempli de bons sentiments qui me fait moi-même vomir… ? »

Fûma faillit vomir, en effet, lorsque Seishirô, lui tenant les chevilles par-dessus la balustrade du balcon alors qu'ils étaient au huitième étage, lui demanda aimablement de faire acte de charité envers l'espèce humaine en disparaissant de la surface de la Terre…

_--_

_(1) : Fûma fait référence à son affrontement avec Subaru, tome 12 du manga : dans l'anime, on entend bien Subaru prononcer « Seishirô-san » en parlant de Seishirô. En fait, Subaru l'a toujours appelé ainsi, depuis _Tôkyô Babylon, _mais la traduction française l'a omis…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre : **Une presqu'amitié

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de _X_ de Clamp ne m'appartiennent pas, je le constate tous les jours en me réveillant seule dans mon lit le matin… De plus, cette fanfic est pour mon plaisir personnel et n'est pas faite dans un but lucratif.

**Rating : **T quand même pour quelques situations suggestives par la suite… J'ai dit suggestives ! Rien de plus !

**Genre : **Euh… délire, humour (douteux) et un soupçon de romance.

**Note 1 : **Cette fanfic est un recueil de drabbles mettant en scène Seishirô et Fûma. Les reviews sont les bienvenues!

**Note 2 : **Je dédicace cette fanfiction à un de mes meilleurs amis, Fabrice, qui m'a beaucoup inspiré sur ce coup-là (alors qu'il n'a jamais lu un traître mot de ce manga, il est fort!) et m'a donné certaines idées que je reprendrai ici. J'espère de tout cœur qu'il appréciera mon cadeau ! Merci de ton soutien !

--

**Chapitre 6: ****Les (presque) bons petits diables  
**

**-**« Et si pour commencer,on se faisait une crêperie, tous les deux ? Suggéra Seishirô perché sur le toit d'un immeuble, une glace parfum « chocochips » dans la main droite._(1)_

-Entendu ! Lui répondit Fûma avec un de ses grands sourires gamins, debout à ses côtés. Et… Où allons-nous? »

Seishirô délaissa deux secondes la délicieuse glace afin de mettre son cerveau en branle. Oui, il fallait adopter un air grave afin de réfléchir à cette question d'une importance capitale… Sauf que décidément, il avait beau essayer, cette technique ne marchait pas du tout. C'est donc en recommençant à lécher la glace que son chef lui avait si gracieusement offerte que le Sakurazukamori avança de quelques pas et se tint sur le rebord du toit de l'immeuble. Il posa les yeux en contrebas et son regard nonchalant erra ça et là, caché derrière les lunettes sombres, entre les décombres, les blessés, les cadavres, les voitures de pompier qui hurlaient, les rues démontées, les débris en tout genre et les lampadaires renversés. Il porta son regard plus loin et constata que le tremblement de terre qui venait de se produire avait fait des dégâts importants dans un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres, ayant renversé les uns sur les autres de grands buildings comme de vulgaires dominos.

Effectivement, la question soulevée par Fûma s'avérait cruciale et fort délicate. Mais franchement, aussi…

-« Si Shibuya n'était pas ravagée de la sorte, la question ne se poserait même pas, lui répondit le Sakurazukamori, accusateur derrière son sourire d'ange… Pardon, d'Ange.

-A qui à la faute à ton avis, hein ? On peut le savoir, ça ? Rétorqua l'adolescent avisant d'un œil critique le sang qui coulait le long de la main gauche gantée de noir de l'Onmyôji…

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si ma victime, la maîtresse d'un politicien véreux, avait pour habitude de se promener dans ce temple de la mode qu'est le _Shibuya 109_ ! Sur lequel était posé comme par hasard un _kekkai _! Se justifia Seishirô, comme pris en faute. Je travaille, **moi** ! Pas comme certains qui s'amusent à détruire les endroits où se trouvent les meilleurs restaurants et pâtisseries et qui, en prime, se nourrissent sur le dos des pauvres salariés !

-Moi, je me contente d'exaucer le souhait de la Terre et des gens… Je ne fais rien d'autre, juré, se contenta d'expliquer Fûma en haussant les épaules.

-Alors exauce mon souhait et dégotte-moi une crêperie !

-Il y en a de bonnes à Shinjuku. Et à Ikebukuro aussi, enfin, d'après les rumeurs…

-J'infirme ces rumeurs, il y en **avait** de bonnes à Shinjuku et à Ikebukuro, j'y allais très fréquemment à une époque, d'ailleurs. Avant que quelqu'un dont je ne citerai pas le nom passe y faire un tour…

-Hé ! A Shinjuku, c'était pas moi ! Protesta vigoureusement Fûma, se sentant visé, pour ce coup-là. C'était Satsuki ! Même que je buvais tranquillement un soda quand c'est arrivé !

-Oui ! Comme tu mangeais tout à l'heure-là une glace en faisant sauter la Yamanote !

-Glace qui est actuellement dans ta main et que tu trouves absolument délicieuse, accessoirement… Contra habilement Fûma dans un sourire sournois. La preuve, tu en es presque au cornet…

-Tu détournes la conversation, ce n'est pas fair-play… Quoi qu'il en soit, on ne sait toujours pas où se prendre des crêpes… Une idée, Kamui de la Terre ?

-Nan… Répondit négligemment le susnommé Kamui de la Terre.

-On pouvait le faire dans certaines gares de la Yamanote, il me semble, se rappela Seishirô dans un soupir qu'il aurait été possible de qualifier… d'exaspéré.

-Réfléchis, Seishirô, je mangeais une glace, qu'à ce propos tu tiens **encore, **n'est-ce pas… Je mangeais **ma** glace tranquillement, donc, quand la ligne Yamanote a sauté ! Tu a été témoin, je n'ai pas bougé d'ici ! Je ne suis pas responsable de la destruction de toutes les crêperies de Tôkyô, enfin ! C'est vrai, en plus !»

A ces derniers mots, l'aîné délaissa brièvement le cornet de la glace et retira ses lunettes noires exprès pour regarder son chef, genre « Arrête tes salades, ça ne passera pas avec moi pour la simple raison que t'étais encore en couche-culotte que j'utilisais déjà ce genre d'excuse bidon». Ledit chef soutint le regard ambre seulement deux secondes avant d'admettre prudemment :

-« Ok, j'en rajoute un peu trop… J'avais « préparé le terrain » et j'ai utilisé ta magie pour arriver à mes fins. Mais je m'en suis seulement pris aux rails de la Yamanote, c'est tout. Je n'ai détruit aucun quartier comme tu l'as fait, alors c'est pas trop grave…

-Peut-être, sauf qu'il y avait aussi des gares le long de la Yamanote. Dans lesquelles se trouvaient des crêperies… et puis sans doute des gens aussi, mais ce n'est qu'un détail… Or, je ne pense pas que ces gares soient intactes, expliqua patiemment Seishirô. Par conséquent, les crêperies non plus. Donc trouve m'en une, c'est mon souhait!

-Nan… Soupira Fûma d'un ton las cette fois. Inutile, il ne reste plus rien sur des kilomètres…

-Tu te vantes d'exaucer les vœux des gens, mais quand ces gens ne veulent pas mourir, il n'y a plus personne…, remarqua Seishirô.

-Je te signale qu'il y en avait une tout près, de crêperie, au _Shibuya 109… _Tu sais, l'énorme building d'en face qui vient de tomber en poussière comme par magie, on ne sait absolument pas comment. Quel mystère, quand on y repense… ! », ironisa le leader des Dragons de la Terre en posant une fois de plus ses yeux sur la main gauche ensanglantée du… magicien.

Seishirô finit le cornet puis à regret sortit de la poche intérieure de son pardessus noir un paquet de cigarette. Fûma, pour sa part, reporta son attention sur l'anéantissement du district de Shibuya en se disant que le Sakurazukamori n'avait pas tellement tort lorsqu'il proposait de visiter les meilleurs endroits de Tôkyô avant sa destruction complète. C'est ainsi qu'il sursauta et faillit même basculer dans le vide comme le dernier des demeurés lorsqu'un magnifique aigle royal vint violemment l'attaquer en traître. Il se débattit tant bien que mal face à la créature, avant de remarquer furtivement, entre deux battements d'aile et plein de plumes partout, le sourire en coin de Seishirô face à la scène. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs remis ses lunettes, visiblement très amusé de la tournure que prenait les choses. Le Kamui de la Terre comprit enfin l'origine desdites choses et lança une boule de _ki, _explosant littéralement le bestiau.

-« Zut, raté… Murmura Seishirô comme pour lui-même.

-Seishirô, tu es un Dragon de la Terre, tu n'es pas censé aider ceux du camp d'en face en m'éliminant…

-Tu m'attribues de bien mauvaises intentions… Je tentais simplement de satisfaire ma curiosité, je voulais savoir quelle serait ta réaction face à une chute d'une telle hauteur, c'est tout… En plus, tu nous encourages toujours à faire ce que l'on veut, alors…

-Ecoute, lui dit Fûma empreint de magnanimité, ma mort ne ramènera pas les crêperies détruites et surtout, ne rendra pas son œil à... J'ai rien dit !! » Ajouta-t-il précipitamment, visiblement apeuré par les incantations que le Sakurazukamori murmurait.

C'est pourquoi l'adolescent poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit apparaître un nouvel aigle formé avec la fumée de cigarette de Seishirô.

-« Les _shiki _servent en premier lieu à repérer quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais… Ils peuvent avoir bien d'autres utilités intéressantes, non ? Lui demanda à tout hasard l'assassin, l'aigle sur le bras gauche.

-Je n'ai rien dit ! S'exclama le leader des Dragons de la Terre paniquant de plus belle.

-Ah oui, vraiment…? » Demanda Seishirô, le regard mauvais et les lèvres légèrement plissées en un rictus sadique.

Ambiance menaçante soudainement mise à mal par des gargouillements de ventre totalement impromptus semblant venir d'Outre-tombe…

-« Tu as vraiment de la chance que mon ventre crie famine, toi… » Soupira-t-il finalement en regardant Fûma qui explosa de rire face au comique de la scène.

L'assassin propulsa le volatile qui prit son envol. Et c'est grâce à ce _shiki_ que nos deux larrons en foire purent dénicher une agréable crêperie située à Roppongi et se reposer enfin après leur longue marche. C'est aussi là que tout en savourant une crêpe glace vanille napée d'une onctueuse crème chocolat, Seishirô fit la liste de toutes les zones déjà détruites, histoire de savoir à quoi s'en tenir. Il sollicita bien entendu l'aide de son invité, qui daigna répondre entre deux bouchées d'une délicieuse crêpe roulée à la confiture de fraise. Après examen, il s'avéra qu'il ne restait plus grand-chose de Shinjuku, d'Ikebukuro, de Nakano, de Yebisu et depuis peu de Shibuya. Ayant fait une pause tacite dans leur jeu improvisé intitulé « Mais c'est pas moi qui ai fait ça ! », le leader de la Terre et Seishirô se mirent d'accord, à la demande de ce dernier, sur le fait de ne pas détruire Ginza et Ueno tant qu'il serait en vie. Fûma ne fit pas tellement de difficultés puisque son aîné lui certifia qu'il y avait des coins vraiment chouettes là-bas, en plus de l'inviter au cinéma après la crêperie à titre compensatoire. Néanmoins, l'adolescent prévint Seishirô qu'il n'était « vraiment pas responsable » des actes des autres Dragons de la Terre et que par conséquent si l'un d'entre eux venait à ravager l'un de ces quartiers, il nierait en bloc tout implication.

Fûma, en entrant dans le restaurant, avait fait remarquer à Seishirô qu'il avait le gant de la main gauche et l'imperméable encore tâchés de sang. Le Sakurazukamori ne s'en était nullement inquiété, il avait rangé les gants dans ses poches et essuyé les traces sur son imper, disant simplement qu'il suffirait après leur passage de faire disparaître les témoins, en d'autres termes d'anéantir la crêperie et tout ce qui allait avec. Mais après mûre réflexion, il avait décidé d'accorder un crédit à l'établissement moyennant une excellente qualité de son service et surtout de ses menus. Qui sait, peut-être serait-il amené à y retourner un jour… Cependant, honneur du clan Sakurazukamori oblige, il n'aurait jamais pu se permettre d'épargner de probables témoins.

C'est pourquoi, durant le laps de temps passé à discuter futilement avec son hôte, il n'oublia pas de noter mentalement les propriétaires de tout regard curieux sur sa personne, en plus de prendre tout son temps afin de juger la qualité du repas servi. Et en attendant l'addition, pleinement satisfait du repas, il décida de se montrer clément envers le restaurant qui l'avait si bien nourri. Par conséquent il murmura quelques incantations de son crû et Fûma, jetant des coups d'œil discrets sous la table, observa ses mains se joindre en signes bizarres. Mentalement, il nota que cela avait peut-être un rapport avec une femme âgée qui se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Suivie, à intervalles irréguliers, par une poignée d'autres personnes successives, dont le serveur qui les avait accueillis à l'entrée.

Seishirô paya l'addition, puis fit signe à l'adolescent de partir. Ce dernier se retourna une dernière fois, et remarqua qu'aucun des clients en question, ni le serveur, n'était sorti des toilettes… Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors qu'il eut confirmation à propos de ses suppositions : Seishirô étant parti au plus vite afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Le jeune leader soupira, au moins, la crêperie qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à trouver était intacte, il n'allait pas être trop exigeant envers Seishirô. Mais allez, rien que pour rigoler un peu…

-« Seishirô, tu as des sorts très dangereux, mais tu es bien un Dragon de la Terre après tout !

-Mais avant tout, je suis le Sakurazukamori.

-Et tu les a tués **volontairement**… N'essaie pas de mentir, tu l'avais décidé quand tu as posé les pieds dans ce restaurant ! Devança Fûma, curieux d'entendre la réponse de son aîné à cela.

-Allons, comme tu y vas! Je ne voulais pas vraiment m'en prendre à eux. Ils n'avaient qu'à pas être aussi observateurs. S'ils avaient les yeux dans leur poche, ils auraient eu la vie sauve… »

L'assassin stoppa ce qui ressemblait à une justification, mais pas de près, alors que le chef des Anges s'arrêta brusquement en pleine rue, pour fixer intensément… une jeune adolescente recroquevillée sur le perron d'un immeuble. A y regarder de plus près, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Fûma, apparemment un peu surpris, s'apprêta à faire un pas en sa direction, mais il se ravisa en soupirant et continua son chemin, plantant là Seishirô. Ce dernier se demandait bien à quoi tout cela pouvait rimer lorsque le chambranle juste au-dessus de la fille s'écoula sur elle, faisant s'effondrer par la même occasion une bonne partie de la façade de l'immeuble. Le Sakurazukamori ne se fatigua même pas à faire mine d'aller la secourir, étant supposée qu'elle soit encore secourable. Jugeant apparemment que non, il ne s'attarda pas plus et courut rattraper son leader, qui avait pris une bonne avance entre temps. Sans s'occuper des gens affolés par l'incident, sans doute paniqués devant la menace éventuelle d'un nouveau tremblement de terre comme celui qui avait eu lieu le jour même à Shibuya, il lui agrippa le poignet et lui lança :

-« Vraiment, Fûma, tu exagères ! Tu n'en as pas eu assez de la Yamanote aujourd'hui ? Il faut quand même laisser le temps à la population de s'en remettre !

-Elle m'a agressé ! S'emporta le Dragon de la Terre. Oui, je le jure ! Insista-t-il devant l'air incrédule de Seishirô. Alors que moi, je ne lui ai rien fait !

-Mais comment aurait-elle fait pour te toucher alors qu'elle pleurait simplement devant un immeuble ? Elle n'a pas tes pouvoirs et ne peut certainement pas se lamenter et attaquer un passant !

-C'est son vœu ! Il était violent ! Je n'ai fait que me défendre !

-Fûma, sort-la vite, que l'on passe à autre chose et que l'on aille au cinéma, j'ai à faire plus tard… Le pressa l'assassin, impatient.

-Quoi ?

-Ton excuse !

-Ben… Elle voulait mourir parce que son copain l'avait larguée, qu'elle est enceinte et totalement fauchée… Raconta Fûma d'un air penaud. Son souhait était puissant et m'a touché de plein fouet, tu comprends, alors moi, si sensible…

-C'est bon, c'est bon… L'arrêta Seishirô d'un geste las. Un film d'action comique dans un ciné de Roppongi pour te remettre de cette « agression », ça te va ? »

Ca lui alla parfaitement, en effet, et en fin d'après-midi ils atterrirent comme prévu initialement dans un petit cinéma coincé entre une salle d'arcade et un restaurant de _ramen_. Comme prévu aussi, ils regardèrent un film sympa, qui les plia de rire dans leur fauteuil durant plus d'une heure.

Ce que les adolescents de la salle d'arcade ainsi que toute la clientèle du petit restaurant de _ramen _sans oublier tous ceux qui se trouvaient d'une manière ou d'une autre dans les environs n'avaient absolument pas prévu, c'était l'explosion du cinéma de quartier à l'issue de la séance. Les secours et les pompiers arrivèrent dès que possible et se mirent sur le pied de guerre pour sortir les corps des décombres et aider les nombreux blessés, c'est-à-dire les quelques rescapés du cinéma qui devaient être évacués en urgence, les piétons qui passaient juste devant au moment des faits, les clients du restaurant de _ramen_ ainsi que les _no-lifes_ de la salle d'arcade.

Les témoins qui pouvaient encore s'exprimer jurèrent à la police, arrivée en urgence avec les secours, qu'ils n'avaient pas consommé de stupéfiants et que oui, ils avaient vu une espèce de dragon d'énergie blanche éventrer la façade du cinéma et se dissiper sans savoir comment, suivi par une déflagration ayant entraîné l'effondrement du bâtiment, puis que dans le même temps des corbeaux noirs étaient sortis d'un peu partout, provenant apparemment du cinéma. Les rescapés durent même signer une attestation certifiant qu'ils étaient encore lucides bien que choqués et que oui, ils avaient vu deux hommes s'envoler dans les airs comme dans _Dragon Ball_, effectivement, mais que non, ils ne savaient pas comment, ni n'avaient pu déceler leur identité ou voir leur visage.

Vu qu'il n'y avait plus de métro sur la ligne Yamanote, ni même de ligne tout court, le chemin du retour fut plutôt long pour les deux Dragons de la Terre, d'autant plus que leur dispute, commencée dans la salle de cinéma de Roppongi peu avant la fin de leur film, faiblit très, mais vraiment très progressivement. Elle continua d'ailleurs jusque dans l'ascenseur les menant à l'appartement de Seishirô, en ces termes :

-« La fin du film n'est pas logique !

-Je me tue à te dire que si ! Le héros a gagné, c'est logique !

-Non! En plus de ça, le petit gars tout moche qui a accompagné le héros, lui, il n'aurait pas dû partir vivre avec sa dulcinée dans son pays à elle, puisqu'il avait promis aux siens de retourner chez lui ! Et surtout, c'est incroyable qu'un mec comme ça ait trouvé à se caser !

-Tu devrais l'imiter, tiens, ça m'arrangerait ! Je t'ai déjà dit de demander Kamui en mariage et d'aller vivre chez lui, comme ça tu dégageras le plancher d'ici et surtout, tu vas arrêter de détruire les meilleurs restaurants de la ville ! Je te garantis que c'est le plus grand souhait de tout Tôkyô, crois-moi !

-T'es sûr que c'est pas le tien ? Et je ne cesse de te dire de ne pas mêler Kamui à ça ! T'en as pas eu assez , tout à l'heure-là? Je peux arranger ça, si tu veux…»

Des éclairs blancs commencèrent à entourer le leader des Anges. Seishirô soupira tandis qu'ils atteignaient leur étage, le huitième, et qu'un faible sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Et c'était reparti pour un tour… Avec le grabuge qu'ils avaient causé, ils s'en étaient sortis tous deux avec leurs vêtements à mettre à la machine à laver, mais sinon, à part ça… Cependant, maintenant, le lieu avait changé.

-« Fûma, tu as vu ce que tu as fait à Roppongi ? Bien, alors ne fais pas la même chose avec mon appartement, d'accord ? Sinon, de toute façon, tu retournes dormir à l'Hôtel de Ville, tu sais, là où il y a Kakyô ! » Lui rappela le Sakurazukamori d'un ton amical.

Les éclairs disparurent comme par magie pendant que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Un jeune homme se précipita soudainement à l'intérieur, bousculant les deux Anges. Seishirô remarqua ses yeux rouges et son air affligé, par conséquent il lui demanda aimablement ce qu'il se passait.

-« C'est… c'est que, bégaya le jeune, mon père tient un restaurant à Roppongi et que le cinéma d'à côté a explosé ! Là, j'ai reçu un appel… Il… il est gravement…

-C'est vrai ? Une explosion dans un cinéma ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Et qui a fait ça ? » Demandèrent en chœur Fûma et Seishirô, d'une voix où transpirait l'innocence.

L'innocence de tous les Diables réunis, très certainement…

--

_(1)_: Scène issue du tome 14 de _X-1999_


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre : **Une presqu'amitié

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de X de Clamp ne m'appartiennent pas, je le constate tous les jours en me réveillant seule dans mon lit le matin… De plus, cette fanfic est pour mon plaisir personnel et n'est pas faite dans un but lucratif.

**Rating : **T quand même pour quelques situations suggestives par la suite… J'ai dit suggestives ! Rien de plus !

**Genre : **Euh… délire, humour (douteux) et un soupçon de romance.

**Note 1 : **Cette fanfic est un recueil de drabbles mettant en scène Seishirô et Fûma. Les reviews sont les bienvenues!

**Note 2 : **Je dédicace cette fanfiction à un de mes meilleurs amis, Fabrice, qui m'a beaucoup inspiré sur ce coup-là (alors qu'il n'a jamais lu un traître mot de ce manga, il est fort!) et m'a donné certaines idées que je reprendrai ici. J'espère de tout cœur qu'il appréciera mon cadeau ! Merci de ton soutien !

--

**Chapitre 7 : Une presqu'amitié, mode d'emploi**

Fûma et Seishirô… Deux personnalités au caractère bien trempé et qui selon tout vraisemblance se complétaient parfaitement :

-« Je monte à l'étage et toi, tu te charges du rez-de-chaussée ?

-Hum, pourquoi pas ? Mais vu l'heure, tout le monde doit être couché… En gros, je me charge de surveiller l'entrée.

-Sois vigilant, personne ne doit s'échapper d'ici.

-Si quelqu'un s'échappe, ben, on va le retrouver, quitte à liquider tout le bâtiment.

-Je ne fais pas dans la destruction massive, je ne m'occupe que des habitants de ce charmant duplex.

-Mais c'est ma spécialité ! Toi tu traites les cas individuellement et moi je les prends tous ensemble ! »

Ils avaient évidemment des points de divergences :

-« Ah, des chips aux crevettes !

-Je t'ai amené à mon travail, tenue correcte exigée ! Et non, tu n'as aucune classe avec ce paquet de chips dans les mains !

-Bah, je suis bien venu en jeans, avec un tee-shirt et des baskets, ce n'est pas la tenue la plus formelle…

-Oui, mais ce genre de vêtements te va bien, donc c'est normal…

-le paquet de chips aussi, ça fait partie de mon look ! »

Ils avaient surtout quelques différends latents…

-« Seishirô, dans ce coffre-fort, j'ai trouvé des bagues avec des émeraudes… ! Non, lâche ce couteau, ta mère t'a jamais dit que c'est dangereux, ces machins-là ?

-M'ayant appris le métier, non, jamais, désolé…

-Mais arrête de réagir au quart de tour à ce genre de provocations, tu en es devenu parano ! C'est pas comme si je lui avais fait du mal…

-Fûma, n'essaye pas de te défendre, tu ne fais qu'aggraver ton cas… »

Des différends qui menaçaient donc de virer en homicide à tout moment.

Le Sakurazukamori et son Kamui pouvaient aussi simplement connaître quelques moments de tension, qui paradoxalement venaient du fait qu'en l'espace de quelques mois, ils avaient appris à se connaître un peu trop bien, justement…

-« Grand frère, tu pourrais faire moins de bruit, s'il te plaît ?

-Ce n'est pas moi, c'est eux qui ne veulent pas mourir en silence… Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-Désolé… Seishirô-san.

-Fûma, tu cherches à mourir, c'est évident…

-Non, pas vraiment, je me souviens juste que tu le prenais très bien, lors de nos… « Liaisons dangereuses »…

-D'accord, va pour la première option. Mais ne t'avise jamais de me considérer comme ton frère.

-Ah… Trop tard ! »

Ces moments de tension pouvaient également provenir de priorités différentes à un instant t :

-« Bon, j'ai déjà tué lui, sa femme, j'ai fait sa maîtresse la semaine dernière… Il manque la fille, allons-y…

-Hé ! On parle des tremblements de terre ! On parle de moi, à la télé ! Regarde ! Là, c'est sur Shibuya !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous vautré devant la télé ? Tu te crois où ? Et je t'ai dit de virer ce paquet de chips de là !

-Mais on parle de moi… Je suis célèbre ! »

Cependant, malgré tout ceci, ils avaient beaucoup de points communs. A commencer par leur goût immodéré du jeu…

-« C'est vrai, vous êtes magicien ?

-Oui, je suis spécialiste dans les illusions, je pourrais te montrer, tout à l'heure, si tu veux !

-Oh, oui ! Et l'autre monsieur dans le canapé, c'est qui ?

-Eh bien…

-je suis son frère cadet !

-Ah… Vous vous ressemblez un peu… Vous aussi vous faites de la magie ?

-Un peu, mais on peut partager le reste de chips, si ça te dis !

-Ce sont celles aux crevettes ? J'en veux !

-Alors viens voir Fû-chan… Fais « aah ! »… Et une pour toi !

-Hum ! A moi ! Fais « aah ! »…

-Vraiment bonne !

-Hem… Ma petite princesse, ça te tente, le tour de magie que je t'ai promis ?

-Oui !

-Bien, alors viens sur mes genoux… Là… Regarde-moi bien dans les yeux ! Surtout, ne les ferme pas !

-Comme ça ?

-Oui, tu es adorable ! »

La petite fille sentit sa tête lui tourner. Quelques secondes plus tard, Seishirô se leva de la marche d'escalier sur laquelle il était assis jusqu'à présent, le cadavre de la gamine dans ses bras. Fûma, qui venait de finir son paquet de chips, siffla d'admiration devant tant de professionnalisme.

-« Effrayant, dis donc… Un _maboroshi _?

-Parfaitement, je l'ai plongée à l'intérieur où elle a fini déchiquetée par des corbeaux invoqués à l'aide d'_ofuda (1)_… Disons que ça évite de salir le sol… Je monte la ramener dans son lit, les enfants sont couchés à cette heure. »

Le Kamui de la Terre se leva et s'étira longuement, puis éteignit la télé. Seishirô redescendit et ils quittèrent l'appartement, situé au vingt-quatrième étage d'un luxueux immeuble de la banlieue chic de Ginza. Et discutèrent joyeusement en chemin :

-« Le travail ne manque pas !

-Le chômage n'est pas pour tout de suite ! Ce gars devait de l'argent à un ministre… Tu sais, la corruption, et tout ça… Enfin, c'est une histoire réglée ! Et il est à peine une heure du matin !

-Grand frère Seishirô…

-Fûma… Commença le Sakurazukamori en sortant de l'ascenseur.

-Quoi encore ? Depuis cette « fameuse semaine », je t'ai autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom et tu t'en prives pas ! Te bile pas, on s'amuse juste ! Hé, dis, tu m'écoutes… ?"

Le leader de la Terre interrogea Seishirô qui, tout en rangeant ses gants tâchés de sang dans une de ses poches, fixait intensément un point situé à l'extérieur du hall d'entrée dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Puis l'assassin, sans aucune explication, ouvrit la porte du hall, laissant l'air chaud de la nuit s'engouffrer à l'intérieur et y planta son « jeune frère ». « Jeune frère » qui soupira en souriant, visiblement amusé par la scène qui se déroula alors au loin. Il sortit à son tour, traversa l'allée bordée de fleurs de la résidence tokyoïte et retrouva Seishirô devant la haute barrière d'entrée en train d'amadouer une chatte.

-« Tu as vu, Fûma ? Elle est encore là ! Pourtant, on l'a rencontrée à l'aller et elle nous a attendus ! Viens là, ma jolie… Fit-il en attrapant l'animal dans ses bras. Tu restes avec nous ? Ce soir, tu auras du lait et demain, on t'achètera de la nourriture…

-Tu comptes la garder ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Elle sera bien traitée chez moi, tu devrais le savoir, ça ! Et puis, c'est mieux que la rue, non ?

-Sauf que bientôt, tu la quitteras… Mais ça, tu t'en fiches, bien sûr… » Se dit Fûma.

Celui-ci sauta par-dessus la grille, suivi par son aîné, puis ils se mirent en route vers l'appartement de ce dernier d'un pas tranquille. Durant le trajet, Fûma ne détourna pas son regard de Seishirô, qui ne se lassait visiblement pas de s'amuser avec la chatte. Ayant préalablement rangé ses verres dans la poche de son pardessus noir, celle ne contenant pas les gants, il faisait jouer ses doigts dans le pelage noir et brillant, enfouissait son nez dans les poils soyeux, lui parlait avec tendresse. Il la câlinait, la laissait s'échapper de ses bras pour lui courir après sur les trottoirs quasi-vides de Ginza, pour mieux la rattraper et ainsi avoir le plaisir de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de l'animal, verts émeraude…

En résumé, le Sakurazukamori, d'habitude si peu soucieux de ce qui l'entourait qu'il ne ferait même pas la différence entre le monde actuel et sa version dévastée, s'était pris d'affection pour un misérable chat de gouttière et jouait avec comme une mère le ferait avec son bébé. Ou comme un homme amoureux avec l'être qu'il chérit le plus au monde… Ces pensées traversant l'esprit du Kamui de la Terre libérèrent de sa bouche un long soupir qui parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de l'assassin.

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demanda celui-ci.

-Oh, tu te souviens de mon existence ? Ironisa Fûma.

-Je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à le faire, vois-tu ! »

Cette réplique fit rire l'adolescent à gorge déployée. Sacré Seishirô, toujours égal à lui-même ! Ce dernier fit la moue comme un gosse de quatre ans histoire de bien montrer son mécontentement, puis haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur la chatte, lovée dans ses bras. Fûma rigola de plus belle. L'assassin s'appliqua avec soin à l'ignorer, mais le regarda à nouveau lorsqu'il se calma. Le silence s'installa alors entre eux, tandis que le félin ronronnait sous les caresses de son nouveau maître.

-« Tu n'es pas fatigué ? Demanda soudainement Fûma à son « grand frère ».

-Oui, et c'est bien pour ça que dès que l'on rentre, je me fais couler un bain chaud et après je vais au lit ! »

Fûma s'arrêta alors et fit face à un Seishirô légèrement étonné de l'air inhabituellement grave adopté par l'adolescent. Il soupira profondément, puis lui sourit. Un peu tristement, d'ailleurs : évidemment, que Seishirô n'avouerait pas… Il posa la main sur l'épaule de son aîné et affirma ceci :

-« Ta patience est certes exceptionnelle, mais elle commence à atteindre ses limites. Ton cœur voit ces limites poindre et tes forces s'amenuisent. Tu es fatigué, Seishirô… Vivre sans lui t'a épuisé, par conséquent tu arrives de moins en moins à dissimuler ton manque… Ajouta-t-il en jetant un bref coup d'œil à l'animal. Car tu sais au fond de toi que lorsque les limites seront atteintes, alors…

-Fûma, vire-moi ce ton sérieux, tu veux ? Il ne te va pas du tout et surtout, il n'est pas assorti avec le mien ! Plaisanta Seishirô après avoir laissé planer un silence. Quant à toi, ma belle, dit-il à la chatte, tu t'appelleras Midori _(2)_! Tu aimes ?

-Fais celui qui n'a rien entendu, se dit Fûma en les regardant tous les deux, un sourire encore plus triste étirant ses lèvres. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites… »

Xxx

-« Seishirô-san…

-Subaru-kun… Que me vaut le plaisir de te voir ?

-Je t'attendais. Je t'ai vu assis, adossé contre le tronc de ce cerisier, alors je suis venu.

-Oh… Veux-tu me tuer, à tout hasard ?

-Non.

-Veux-tu m'épouser, dans ce cas ?

-Non.

-Alors, qu'attends-tu de moi ? »

Le jeune homme de vingt-trois ans que Seishirô avait retrouvé quelques mois plus tôt devant le _Nakano Sun Plaza_ s'assit avec indélicatesse sur les cuisses de l'assassin. A la stupéfaction muette de ce dernier, un baiser n'ayant rien de chaste suivit. Baiser surprenant, mais pas désagréable, loin de là… Stop : où diable Subaru-kun avait appris à embrasser aussi bien ? Et surtout, avec qui… ?

Leurs lèvres, puis leur langue se dessoudèrent lentement et Seishirô reprit son souffle. Il le fallait bien, pour masquer à la fois l'étonnement, la rage sourde qui montait et par-dessus tout, l'appel des sens…

-« Voilà ce que j'attends de toi, déclara Subaru à l'homme qui avait par le passé tué de sang froid sa sœur jumelle.

-Je ne te savais pas aussi… impétueux, murmura le Sakurazukamori d'une voix suave.

-J'ai grandi. Tu veux vérifier ? » Susurra le jeune Onmyôji, tentateur.

Cette dernière suggestion tenta Seishirô, en effet. Il s'occupa à nouveau de la bouche du plus jeune, mais alors qu'il menait plus avant ses « vérifications », un miaulement stoppa leurs élans.

-« Un chat ? Que fait-il là ? » Interrogea Subaru en relevant la tête.

Seishirô se retourna vivement et vit Midori les fixant de ses mirettes en amandes couleur émeraude. Près d'eux sur le tapis de pétales roses, coincé entre deux racines, le félin se coucha paresseusement et entreprit de toiletter son pelage noir. L'assassin jeta un regard… assassin à l'animal qui avait **osé **les déranger. Mais il sentit soudain Subaru bouger sur ses jambes et vit, ou crut voir un bout de drap blanc passer devant ses yeux. Il reporta à nouveau son attention sur l'unique objet de ses désirs… et retrouva celui-ci avec sept ans de moins et vêtu du resplendissant _shikifuku (3)_ blanc et bleu de son clan.

-« Seishirô-san ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »

Le Sakurazukamori se retrouva face à un adolescent aux joues écarlates et totalement paniqué. Il eut un rire bref : Subaru ne venait-il pas d'affirmer qu'il avait grandi… ?

-« Pff… Peu importe…

-Sei… Seishirô-san… ? Mais qu'est-ce que… tu… Ah ! »

Le cri de surprise du jeune Onmyôji mourut dans un baiser. Baiser contre lequel il ne lutta pas tellement, à vrai dire… Alors que Seishirô l'approfondissait, au fur et à mesure que ses mains vagabondaient ça et là, Subaru se détendit et laissa même entendre un gémissement de frustration lorsque son aîné sépara leurs lèvres. Seishirô passa la langue sur les siennes avant de murmurer d'une voix un peu rauque :

-« Appartiens-moi, Subaru-kun… Et désire-moi. Je ne veux rien d'autre et je me moque du reste. »

Les grands yeux verts le regardèrent, languissant. Alors un feu inqualifiable s'empara des sens du Sakurazukamori. Les lèvres de Subaru se posèrent timidement sur les siennes, son aîné les dévora avec délice. Plus appétissantes que les meilleurs muffins au chocolat de la Terre entière, sans nul doute…

A ce stade, il ne chercha même plus à garder un minimum le contrôle de son corps : peine perdue. Une de ses mains, fébrile, s'affaira à défaire l'_obi_ (4). L'autre se baladait à la recherche de chair blanche et tendre. L'adolescent allait passer à la casserole ici et maintenant et il l'aurait bien mérité : ce n'était pas permis d'être aussi désirable…

Les soupirs de Subaru face à ses assauts l'excitaient plus que de raison et le désir qui les animait les fit assez rapidement passer en position horizontale, leur chipant quelques vêtements au passage. Mais seule la passion comptait. Elle courait dans leurs veines, intoxiquant leur cerveau, accélérant leur rythme cardiaque, faisant trembler leurs membres et rendant leur peau moite. Mais bon sang, elle était tellement bonne… ! Et cette chaleur, cette violence mélangée de douceur et…

-« Eh ben, Seishirô, tu t'en donnes à cœur joie ! Moi qui était curieux de savoir où tu logeais tes fantasmes… Parce que même toi, tu n'y échappes pas… J'ai la réponse ! Des années de frustration sexuelle accumulées, ça ne pardonne pas ! Enfin, continue, t'occupe pas de moi… »

Seishirô se réveilla soudainement, le souffle court, le cœur palpitant et le corps en sueur. Son premier réflexe fut de tourner la tête en direction de son invité, ce sale cabot, ce connard, ce fils de p… ! Qui dormait comme un bébé, avec un peu de salive au coin de sa bouche et Midori roulée en boule au creux de son bras…

Le Kamui Dragon de la Terre se sentit vaguement balloté mais ne recouvra totalement ses esprits que lorsque son corps, uniquement recouvert d'un caleçon, alla embrasser avec force le sol glacé du palier. Le bruit violent d'une porte claquée lui fracassa le cerveau mais acheva de le réveiller. Il se frotta les yeux, puis les rouvrit pour voir Seishirô faire de même avec la porte d'entrée. L'assassin lui balança toutes ses paires de lunettes de soleil, colla sur sa porte un écriteau marqué « Casse-toi, si tu reviens t'es mort ! » et lui claqua à nouveau la porte à la figure.

Fûma resta un moment incrédule, assis par terre dans le couloir du huitième, puis il ramassa toutes ses lunettes en se levant et avisa sa « tenue légère ». Mouais, il aurait peut-être pas dû demander à Kakyô de les emmener lui et Midori dans les rêves du Sakurazukamori, tout compte fait…

_(1): les _ofuda _sont les bouts de papiers magiques qu'utilisent nos deux magiciens dans le manga pour invoquer des animaux ou des pouvoirs._

_(2): Midori est un prénom féminin et signifie « vert », tout simplement…_

_(3): le _shikifuku _est la tenue de cérémonie des exorcistes. C'est également dans cette tenue que Subaru a rencontré Seishirô la première fois, lors du pari (voir _Tokyo Babylon_)_

_(4): c'est le noeud qui attache le kimono  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre : **Une presqu'amitié

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de X de Clamp ne m'appartiennent pas, je le constate tous les jours en me réveillant seule dans mon lit le matin… De plus, cette fanfic est pour mon plaisir personnel et n'est pas faite dans un but lucratif.

**Rating : **T quand même pour quelques situations suggestives par la suite… J'ai dit suggestives ! Rien de plus !

**Genre : **Euh… délire, humour (douteux) et un soupçon de romance.

**Note 1 : **Cette fanfic est un recueil de drabbles mettant en scène Seishirô et Fûma. Les reviews sont les bienvenues!

**Note 2 : **Pour cet épilogue qui a pris bien plus de temps que prévu, je tenais à remercier Fabrice, qui m'a refilé pas mal d'idées que j'ai reprises tout le long (à commencer par ces histoire de pétales de cerisier !). Je t'adore !!

**Remerciements spéciaux :** le premier va tout droit à Lo, à qui je dois entre autres l'idée de Midori dans le chapitre précédent. Elle m'a énormément soutenue dans l'écriture de ma fanfic, restant des heures à partager des idées sur _X_ autour d'une bonne tasse de thé, donc voilà… Elle aura un cadeau tout aussi spécial en temps et en heure ! ^^Le deuxième va à Subaru-d, qui va sans doute se demander ce qu'il fait là… C'est pas grave !! Je tenais à le remercier pour toutes les magnifiques fanfics qu'il a pondues, particulièrement _Abyssum_, de loin ma préférée et qui m'a inspiré sans aucun doute pour cet épilogue. Quant à savoir jusqu'à quelle mesure, moi-même je ne sais pas ! Mais il faut rendre à César… Allez lire ses fanfics et après, rejoignez-moi, qu'on monte un comité de harc… de soutien pour qu'il nous en fasse plein d'autres !!

--

**Epilogue : Une dernière entrevue**

Je sors de l'ascenseur et prends automatiquement sur ma droite. Le couloir du huitième, je l'ai tellement parcouru ces derniers mois, je le connais par cœur ! La troisième porte sur la gauche… Il y a une sonnette mais aucun nom, aucune inscription près de la porte, aucune indication quant à l'identité du résident, rien. Peu de personnes à part l'ancien propriétaire de cet appartement et moi sauront qui a vécu ici. De toutes les façons, il doit s'en moquer totalement, là où il est. Ayant occupé ces lieux, il est parti il y a bientôt un mois et demi de cela, laissant tout derrière lui. Y compris une jolie chatte noire dont je viens m'occuper fréquemment depuis.

Je tourne la poignée de la porte, lentement, à l'écoute des miaulements de Midori. Elle a peut-être faim. Elle est sûrement triste. Prévoyant le genre de scène auquel j'assisterai, un pauvre sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres alors que je pénètre à l'intérieur. Je ferme la porte derrière moi, pose mon sachet de courses à terre pour retirer mes baskets que je range près d'une paire de chaussons décorées de nounours et une paire de bottes noires.

L'entrée mène d'emblée à un vaste salon éclairé par un long balcon et une grande baie vitrée me faisant face. Plus avant sur ma droite, un canapé de cuir noir assorti de son fauteuil, autour d'une table basse en bois d'ébène sur laquelle trône un cendrier, un paquet de Mild Seven, un programme télé ainsi qu'une télécommande. La même pour laquelle Seishirô et moi avons si souvent transformé cette pièce en champ de bataille… puisque l'ensemble est positionné face à une télévision à écran plat dernier cri. Un long imperméable noir est posé nonchalamment de biais sur le dossier du fauteuil.

Sur ma gauche se trouve la table ronde de la salle à manger, devant le bar cachant partiellement la cuisine américaine toute équipée. Je peux néanmoins voir la vaisselle propre près de l'évier ainsi que la machine à café à moitié pleine. Je récupère mon sachet et pénètre effectivement dans l'appartement. Mon regard se porte à nouveau sur la table où est posé un journal encore ouvert aux pages légèrement froissées, et à côté une tasse blanche ornée de pétales de cerisier. Vu que je n'ai jamais rien touché dans cette maison depuis le départ du maître des lieux, ça ne peut être que son œuvre, qui date de plus d'un mois : sacré Seishirô, je parie qu'après notre rendez-vous au salon de thé, il est retourné s'enfiler un café avant d'aller sur le Rainbow Bridge… !

La pièce principale est claire et dégagée, avec un unique couloir sur la gauche après la cuisine. Cet endroit tient plus du nid douillet que de la demeure d'un assassin, semblant plus délaissé momentanément par un résident parti faire ses courses à deux pas qu'abandonné définitivement suite à un déménagement. Bref, que des illusions ! A l'image de son ancien propriétaire…

Ce n'est cependant pas ce fameux propriétaire que j'ai devant moi, fixant la baie vitrée avec un chat dans les bras, les pattes avant sur son épaule droite. La maison étant inhabitée, peut-être n'est-ce qu'un fantôme… ? Non, je blague… Quoique à bien y réfléchir, l'ancien résident de cet appartement ne semblait pas tellement très vivant, lui aussi : son corps bougeait, certes, mais à part ça…

Midori miaule en me fixant de ses yeux en amandes verts, me tirant de mes pensées par la même occasion. Un autre regard, de la même couleur, mais plus sombre, se pose alors sans hâte sur ma personne : se retournant partiellement, le nouveau Sakurazukamori daigne enfin m'accorder un semblant d'intérêt. Endeuillé des pieds à la tête en passant par les mains, il est presque impossible de distinguer Midori de ses bras. Cependant, sa peau d'albâtre fait un contraste imprenable avec le reste et le profil de son port altier se découpe parfaitement sur la lumière du jour.

Quant à ses yeux de la couleur de l'émeraude à l'état brut… En les regardant, on croirait voir un lac profond et sauvage, caché du monde extérieur, protégé de la souillure humaine par une végétation luxuriante et dense. Un lac vierge de toute présence, à l'eau glacée et si limpide… Un lac qui nous aspire et dans lequel je devine sans mal que Seishirô s'y serait volontiers noyé. S'il ne l'a pas déjà fait…

Plus sérieusement, le Sakurazukamori possède véritablement un regard attirant, hypnotique qui semble sonder l'âme sur lequel il se pose de fond en comble avec une précision chirurgicale. Dans un univers complètement en noir et blanc, cet homme était l'unique chose que Seishirô voyait en couleur. En tant que Kamui Dragon de la Terre, je le savais. Maintenant, je commence à comprendre pourquoi. Mais le moment n'est sans doute pas propice à une plus ample admiration. Il est mon hôte, après tout…

-« Je constate que tu n'as eu aucun mal pour te rendre ici, Sakurazukamori.

-La porte était déjà ouverte lorsque je suis arrivé, me signifie-t-il après un silence. Avec la serrure cassée…

-En effet, c'est de moi, pour venir tous les jours donner à manger et à boire à Midori. C'est comme ça que Sakurazuka-san l'a appelée », ajouté-je en désignant du regard l'animal miaulant dans ses bras.

Pas de haussement ou de froncement de sourcils, pas de gros yeux, pas de moue, rien : le Sakurazukamori m'interroge du regard. Stoïque, il veut une réponse. Parfaitement imperturbable, il reste droit malgré les gesticulations de Midori qui s'échine vainement à grimper sur son cou : il la retient suffisamment fort contre lui pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Elle reporte ses pattes avant sur sa poitrine, miaule encore et s'agite, le regard perdu semblant chercher quelque chose et ne se fixant sur rien. Mon cœur, lorsque ses yeux verts se posent finalement sur moi, se remplit de mélancolie. Sa tristesse fait écho à la mienne. C'est douloureux de se sentir totalement inexistant, d'être abandonné…

-« Allez, Midori, viens manger, ça met de la baume au cœur ! Je te jure que c'est vrai !» Lui dis-je en passant derrière le bar, côté cuisine, avec mon sachet.

Le Sakurazukamori, bon prince, la lâche et elle me rejoint au bruit des céréales qui tombent dans sa gamelle.

-« J'ai passé pas mal de temps ici avec Sakurazuka-san… J'étais avec lui lorsqu'il a rencontré Midori. Un chat de gouttière qu'il a décidé de garder comme ça, sur un coup de tête », expliqué-je à l'homme en noir.

Ou alors sur une sorte de deuxième coup de foudre… Mais ça, je n'ai pas besoin de le préciser, je juge que mon vis-à-vis est devenu suffisamment perspicace pour comprendre pourquoi Seishirô s'est toqué de Midori.

-« Mais il est parti en abandonnant tout derrière lui, elle y compris. Pourtant, même s'ils n'ont passé que très peu de temps ensemble, elle a eu le temps de s'attacher à lui comme à son nouveau maître. Sauf qu'elle comptait pour du beurre.

-Alors elle doit être triste, affirme-t-il après un silence.

-Sumeragi-san a dû connaître ça également, lui dis-je un brin ironique afin d'atténuer ma peine.

-Oui, il l'a connu. On n'existe pas si la personne à laquelle on tient le plus ne nous regarde pas. Ou ne nous voit pas. »

Je le sens insister presque imperceptiblement sur ces deniers mots. Mais il ne peut certainement pas deviner à quel point ils me blessent… Et puis, je suis plutôt bon comédien. D'autant plus que j'ai eu le temps de m'entraîner à cet art, avec Seishirô !

-« Les yeux de l'être aimé sont le reflet de notre vie, de notre essence… Complété-je tranquillement tout en versant de l'eau dans le bol de Midori qui avait déjà commencé à se remplir le ventre. Alors oui, elle est triste. Mais Midori ne pleure pas. Les chats ne le peuvent pas.

-Les Sakurazukamori non plus, réplique-t-il, pince-sans-rire.

-Pour quelle raison pleureraient-ils ? L'interrogé-je en haussant les épaules. Ils ne sont jamais laissés à l'abandon, même si dans certains cas, ils ne s'en rendent pas compte sur le coup », ajouté-je en me relevant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Il me renvoie le même regard que le mien, en plus inexpressif. Moi qui me serait plutôt attendu à de l'incompréhension de sa part comme lors de notre dernière rencontre à Ginza, où je lui avais dit à quel point Seishirô pouvait être égoïste, je suis agréablement surpris. Il a retenu la leçon. C'est Midori qui a été abandonnée dans cette histoire, certainement pas lui… Elle passe ses journées à tourner en rond dans cet appartement fantôme, ne comprenant pas pour quelle raison elle s'est retrouvée seule du jour au lendemain, ni ce qu'elle a fait pour mériter un tel traitement. Impatiente de retrouver son maître, ses caresses et leurs jeux, elle s'est sans aucun doute jetée sur le nouveau Sakurazukamori, sentant d'instinct l'aura de son propriétaire en lui. Et le pire de tout, c'est que tu as flairé juste, Midori, c'est bien là que Seishirô a emménagé. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, c'est simplement qu'il ne veut pas te voir et tu auras beau miauler et chahuter, rien n'y fera. Il est enfin dans les bras de celui qu'il aime tant, je peux t'assurer que rien ni personne ne pourra l'y déloger, pas même la fin du monde…

Oui, je le savais, que ça se finirait comme ça, lui aussi, d'ailleurs. Je savais qu'il t'abandonnerait, pourtant, je l'ai laissé faire. Parce que je me suis dit que tu seras triste lorsqu'il partira, mais que tu garderas pleins de bons souvenirs de lui qui atténueront ta peine et sauront te réconforter. Que dans ton cœur, il sera toujours avec toi. C'est que je j'ai toujours pensé, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Donc par conviction, je ne pleurerai pas pour toi. Mes yeux se baissent pour te voir te frotter aux jambes du Sakurazukamori.

-« Tu ne voudras pas la garder, bien sûr, lui dis-je. Aucun intérêt, puisque Sakurazuka-san n'a pas jugé utile de le faire. Tout comme cet appartement ne t'intéresse absolument pas.

-Tu m'as fait venir ici dans le seul but de me poser ces questions triviales et auxquelles, de surcroît, tu as les réponses ? » Me demande-t-il.

Sans être froid ni condescendant. En lui souriant, je sors de la cuisine et me dirige vers le couloir menant à la chambre de Seishirô, à son bureau et aux sanitaires. Je m'arrête cependant devant mon invité pour lui répondre :

-« Je voulais revoir… entrevoir Sakurazuka Seishirô-san une dernière fois. Et puis aussi savoir comment tu allais depuis notre rencontre à Ginza. C'est pour cela que je t'ai invité.

-Et pourquoi ici ?

-J'avais une dernière chose à faire dans cet appartement… Avant que ne s'engage le combat final qui décidera de l'avenir des hommes sur la Terre.»

Il ne me demande aucune précision. Comme je m'y attendais, le nouveau Sakurazukamori est bien moins loquace que le précédent. Du moins, lui, il ne parle pas pour ne rien dire… Ca ne l'empêche pas de me faire remarquer :

-« Ta décision est prise… Peu importe ce que représente cet endroit à tes yeux, tu n'y remettras plus jamais les pieds. Peu importe si ce chat meure… Parce qu'il y a plus essentiel pour toi, tu es le Kamui de la Terre, après tout.

-Tu as tout compris, répliqué-je en lui souriant après quelques secondes de silence. Je reviens, tu sais que tu peux faire comme chez toi… »

Je l'enjoins à prendre ses aises, pendant que je me rends dans la chambre de Seishirô. En ouvrant la porte, une nostalgie m'envahit : que de combats pour le partage de l'oreiller, le nouveau qu'il a acheté après que j'ai assassiné celui en plumes d'oie… Que de lutte pour les draps, que d'heures passées à essayer des vêtements, à s'admirer et à prendre des poses devant le miroir de son armoire… Son livre sur la table de nuit avec un marque-page à l'intérieur, le ventilateur, avec lequel tout a commencé, au pied de cette même table, les poils de Midori sur le lit… Et la fois où je me suis pris un coup de balai dans la figure, et la nuit où on a dérangé les voisins d'à côté avec nos bêtises… Je me laisse submerger un instant par tous nos fous rires et toutes nos disputes. Que de souvenirs… Car nous avons trouvé plein de choses amusantes pour tuer le temps, mine de rien, Seishirô et moi !

Ces moments, tout agréables qu'ils soient ne reviendront plus jamais. Ils font partie du passé maintenant et je ne les regrette pas, tout comme je ne suis habité par aucune tristesse. Mais je n'ai pas à les oublier et d'ailleurs, je ne le ferai pas. Il ne faut pas oublier les sentiments partagés avec autrui. Ceux que l'on a aimés et haïs également car tout ceci fait partie de notre vécu et de notre être.

Je me place face au miroir et m'y regarde un moment. Sans suffisance, sans jeu, sans prétention. Simplement moi, Kamui de la Terre, étoile jumelle de celui du Ciel. Moi, Monô Fûma, dix-sept ans… Deux entités, un seul et même cœur. Mais ça, personne ne l'a encore compris, pas même Kakyô ; excepté Seishirô qui l'a deviné tout seul. C'est la raison pour laquelle je l'ai finalement autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom. Une forme de colère et de douleur s'insinue alors dans mon cœur : Seishirô qui n'en à rien à faire de ce qui peut m'arriver a deviné sans aide mon identité. Et Kamui qui me connaît si bien n'a toujours rien compris…

J'inspire profondément, puis expire. Il est temps de mettre un terme à toute cette mascarade. Mais quelle mascarade ? Celle que je jouais avec Seishirô ? Ou celle que je continue de jouer avec Kamui et le reste du monde ? En soupirant, je retire mes lunettes à verres fumées et vais les déposer sur la table de nuit.

Le jeu avec l'ancien Sakurazukamori n'a plus lieu d'être : pour commencer, il m'a fichu dehors et avec raison, je l'admets ; puis Seishirô s'est finalement marié et est parti vivre avec son âme sœur… De plus le jour du Jugement approche. Je serai de nouveau intégralement Kamui, le Dragon de la Terre. Et plus personne ne m'appellera par mon prénom, si ce n'est le Kamui du Ciel. Dorénavant, je retrouverai mon uniforme d'école, fini les lunettes, les manteaux extravagants et les tenues parfois un peu excentriques. Je me suis beaucoup amusé, mais les vacances d'été 99 sont bel et bien terminées. Elles ont simplement duré un peu plus que celles des étudiants, c'est tout…

Quant à l'autre jeu, celui avec le monde… J'y mettrai un terme très prochainement, assurément. Deux Dragons de la Terre sont décédés. Les choses avancent d'autant plus vite qu'une invitée surprise a décidé de jouer les trouble-fête… Ginza a été anéanti, il ne reste que deux _kekkai_ encore intacts alors que l'état d'urgence a été déclaré pour toute la population. Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose…

Voilà, j'ai éprouvé le besoin de faire le deuil de ces derniers mois et c'est maintenant chose faite. Ainsi je suis fin prêt pour la bataille décisive. Sans un coup d'œil en arrière, je quitte la chambre en refermant la porte derrière moi. Une page, celle racontant ma cohabitation avec Seishirô, est tournée. Mais elle ne sera jamais arrachée. Jamais.

Une odeur familière emplit mes narines… et me fige une fois arrivé à la frontière entre le couloir et le salon. Autrement dit, à la frontière entre le Sakurazukamori et le reste du monde. Seishirô… Une espèce de gêne mêlée de crainte m'empêche de faire un pas de plus, comme si je venais de surprendre un couple après l'acte charnel, leur corps repus tendrement enlacés. Même Midori a curieusement disparu… Ne l'ayant pas croisée dans le couloir et l'appartement, quoique spacieux, n'étant pas un château, je la soupçonne de s'être exilée dans la cuisine. L'instinct des animaux est unique, elle a senti que sa présence n'était pas désirée. Comme celle de quiconque et je ne fais certainement pas exception. Mais malgré l'impudence de mon regard sur ce moment profondément intime, je ne recule pas. Par instinct, aussi...

Le Sakurazukamori fume paisiblement une cigarette, une Mild Seven à n'en pas douter vu l'odeur, assis jambes croisées dans le fauteuil de cuir noir, un briquet dans l'une de ses mains. Ses yeux clos donnent à son visage une impression de sérénité et de calme. Il ne se jettera pas sur moi outragé par mon indécence, aucune chance… Mais un simple profane ne pourra pas comprendre ce qui se joue en ce moment même dans le salon. Midori l'a senti. Moi, je le sais simplement. Je sais le rire de Seishirô et la tendresse de son étreinte autour de la personne qu'il aime. Je sais le regard moqueur qui se pose sur ma personne, son regard qui me dit : « Trouve sur cette Terre un seul être vivant plus heureux que moi. Tu as tout ton temps…»

Seishirô, tu me nargues comme toujours… Et comment pourrais-tu savoir ce qui se passe sur la Terre, maintenant que tout ce qui se déroule dans un périmètre plus large que celui formé par les bras qui t'entourent ne t'intéresse pas ? Je suis le Dragon de la Terre, je ne te vois peut-être pas, mais je **sais** très clairement ta présence au sein du Sakurazukamori. Ta présence ainsi que celle de la personne si spéciale pour toi. Je t'imagine sans peine au creux de ses bras et me souriant comme si rien n'avait changé.

Le Sakurazukamori exhale la fumée de cigarette et ce simple geste me fait frémir intérieurement. Les yeux toujours fermés sur son monde intérieur où vivent les nouveaux mariés, il se cale alors plus confortablement dans le fauteuil, tandis que moi je reste silencieux et parfaitement immobile. Je n'ai jamais craint le Sakurazukamori, enfin, Seishirô, car même lui avait des failles et faiblesses comme tout être humain. Là…

Il y a quelques temps de cela déjà, à Ikebukuro, j'avais rencontré Sumeragi-san. Un jeune homme aux alentours de la vingtaine. Un jeune homme, le cœur empli de blessures, qui était malgré tout venu secourir Kamui. Un puissant Onmyôji qui m'avait laissé lui crever l'œil sans réagir. Malgré sa force magique qui avait mis Nataku en difficulté, je n'avais rien à craindre de Sumeragi-san tant il était épuisé psychiquement. Tant il voulait en finir.

Ce n'est pas Sumeragi-san que j'ai en face de moi. Déjà, malgré les apparences, ce n'est pas un homme qui est assis dans le fauteuil. Pour commencer, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit en vie. Ensuite, sa peau est trop blanche, ses yeux trop irréels, son apparence trop noble pour être les attributs d'un simple être humain. De plus, je ne mettrais pas ma main à couper qu'il est de sexe masculin. En résumé, une créature entre la vie et la mort, complètement asexuée qui se situerait au-dessus des êtres humains. Une créature sans âge, sans passion, sans désir, sans rêve. Un Sumeragi qui ne sauve personne, un Sakurazukamori qui ne tue pas plus. Simple observateur de la réalité, il est à la fois Bien et Mal, feu et glace, blanc et noir, se déplaçant sans cesse entre ombre et lumière, voyant le monde depuis une dimension qui n'appartient qu'à lui. Solitaire, son cœur contient tout l'amour et toute la haine de ce monde, tous ses malheurs et toutes ses joies, tous ses vices et toutes ses beautés.

L'actuel Sakurazukamori n'est assurément pas l'homme auquel j'ai crevé l'œil à Ikebukuro, ni celui qui a perdu l'être qu'il aimait le plus. Ni celui que j'ai retrouvé à Ginza. En face de moi, je n'ai plus un maître du Yin et du Yang, mais **l'incarnation** du Yin et du Yang. Une hiérogamie dans son état le plus pur. Seishirô… Savais-tu ? Savais-tu que Sumeragi évoluerait ainsi ? Qu'il tiendrait plus d'une divinité que d'un mortel ? L'avais-tu imaginé dépasser toutes vos faiblesses individuelles et réussir à vous surclasser en tout point? Oui, sans aucun doute possible… Lorsque tes yeux brillaient sans raison apparente, ce n'était pas seulement à Sumeragi que tu pensais, mais aussi à ton successeur tout puissant. Parce qu'étant le "roi blanc" il se devait de construire un château solide afin de vous garder à l'abri de toute menace extérieure, pour que vous puissiez couler des jours paisibles rien que tous les deux _(1)._ Le destin des hommes ne vous intéresse pas plus qu'avant, peu importe que le vainqueur soit le Ciel ou la Terre. Parce que quoiqu'il advienne, toi et lui serez ensemble jusqu'à la fin : en clair, vous avez déjà gagné…

Félicitations, Seishirô. Je te verrais presque me sourire, de là où tu te trouves, et tu aurais bien raison de le faire… Tu peux te moquer de moi, je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur puisque je le savais déjà, de toute façon… Et puis, ce n'est pas la peine d'être le Kamui Dragon de la Terre, ni même d'être encore en vie pour le savoir : il n'y pas plus heureux que toi et Sumeragi. Dans ce monde, celui des vivants, il n'y a pas plus heureux…

Xxx

Dans mes bras, tu fermes tranquillement les yeux en souriant. Distraitement, mes mains errent dans tes cheveux.

_Tu comptes te mêler à la bataille finale ?_

Pas m'en « mêler ». J'observerai car je m'inquiète pour Kamui.

_Mais, Subaru-kun, si Kamui meurt malgré tout et que l'humanité est anéantie ?_

Alors tant pis, j'ai déjà ce que je souhaite. Ce n'est plus de notre ressort.

_Ca ne l'a jamais été. C'est toi qui es trop gentil._

Et toi, trop insensible… Néanmoins, tu marques un point. Fier de toi, tu m'enlaces pour mieux te lover dans mes bras… Je sais que tu ne le veux pas mais il va néanmoins falloir que tu détaches ton regard de moi, car n'oublie pas que nous avons un invité, venu exprès pour toi. Il est à la fenêtre.

_En effet, je ne veux pas._

Ne sois pas impoli, Seishirô-san, ce n'est pas n'importe qui. Il nous a réunis, et il est le seul à savoir où nous sommes. Lui seul autre que nous connaît cet endroit qu'est mon cœur.

_Alors ouvre la fenêtre. Mais tu ne le laisses pas entrer._

Sois sans crainte, personne ne peut nous atteindre, pas même lui. Ici, il n'y aura jamais que nous deux. Je lui parlerai simplement depuis la fenêtre. Tu es prêt ?

_Si tu veux, par politesse, mais c'est la dernière fois._

Allons-y, alors…

Mes yeux s'ouvrent lentement. Quelques secondes me sont nécessaires pour recouvrer mes esprits et l'usage de mes sens dans le monde réel, dans ton ancien appartement. Je décroise les jambes, range mon briquet et me penche afin d'écraser ma cigarette dans le cendrier blanc sur la table basse. En tournant la tête vers la droite, je vois le Kamui de la Terre qui me sourit intensément. Seishirô-san, il te regarde… Il s'avance vers moi de son pas nonchalant, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir et s'arrête près du fauteuil dans lequel je suis assis.

-« Sakurazuka-san se porte comme un charme, on dirait. Comme attendu.

-Rassuré, donc.

-Je ne m'inquiétais pas. Il occupe tout ton être, il passe chaque seconde avec toi. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? »

Seishirô-san, il ne doute vraiment de rien. Comme toi…

-« C'est la dernière fois que je t'accorde un entretien, Kamui.

-Je m'en doute. Je me rends compte de la chance que j'ai de pouvoir t'approcher d'aussi près. Tu ne désires plus interagir avec qui que ce soit, de quelque manière que ce soit. Tu ne veux même plus sourire. Tout ceci est laissé à Subaru-kun, pour Seishirô-san, chez vous.

-Tu en sais, des choses.

-De même que tu ne veux plus que l'on t'appelle par ton véritable nom. Sumeragi-san a quitté ce monde avec Sakurazuka-san. Subaru-kun et Seishirô-san sont en toi et ils ne se quittent plus d'une semelle. Ils sont on ne peut plus heureux.

-Tu l'as vu en moi ?

-On peut aussi dire ça comme ça. Ou alors dire que je le sais, tout simplement.

-Tout comme tu sais combien le nom ainsi que sa signification sont précieux.

-Oui.

-Evidemment… »

Lentement, je me lève, les yeux toujours ancrés dans les siens si semblables aux tiens. Arrivé face à la large baie vitrée, je touche la vitre du bout des doigts. Il esquisse quelques pas en ma direction mais reste à une distance raisonnable de moi. Il sourit et visiblement, ça t'amuse follement.

-« Le nom a une signification spéciale pour celui qui le porte, bien sûr… et le lie aux gens qui l'appellent ainsi. On pourrait appeler ça une valeur affective.

-C'est vrai. »

L'observant à travers le reflet de la vitre, je m'arrête afin de guetter sa réaction. Il est encore détendu et souriant. Maintenant, bas les masques…

-« Mais puisque tu sais tout, tu pourras sans aucun doute me répondre. J'aimerais savoir depuis combien de temps.

-Depuis combien de temps quoi ? »

Il sourit toujours. Je ne pense pourtant pas m'être trompé… Est-ce du bluff ou ne se doute-t-il vraiment pas de là où je veux en venir ? Un moyen de le savoir : la provocation froide et directe. Là aussi réside le moyen d'obtenir ce que je veux. Et de comprendre les véritables motifs de cet affrontement entre les deux Kamui.

-« Depuis combien de temps l'aimes-tu ? Ca ne devrait pas être difficile de répondre, Kamui de la Terre ou plutôt… Monô Fûma. Enfin, pour lui, c'est Fûma tout court…

-Il n'y a plus que lui qui m'appelle encore comme ça. Mais je suis Kamui.

-Tu comptes donner le change encore combien de temps ?

-Je te répète que je ne suis pas Fûma.

-A dire vrai… Je t'aurais volontiers cru si tu avais gardé ton sourire et si ton regard n'était pas devenu aussi… meurtrier. »

Fûma s'est trahi et vient de s'en apercevoir. Il n'est pas habitué à se faire avoir : comme sonné, il ne bouge pas un muscle et me fixe sans mot dire. Echec… Moi, je reste de marbre et attends patiemment qu'il encaisse le choc. Quant à toi, Seishirô-san, arrête… Le silence qui s'est installé entre nous est uniquement rompu par Midori, qui sort de la cuisine en miaulant, puis passe derrière nous pour se coucher dans le fauteuil. Je ne me fatiguerai pas à lui accorder un regard.

-« Depuis notre discussion à Ginza, j'ai commencé à m'interroger sur le sens de tes paroles. Et de tes actes. Si tu voyais les yeux que tu poses sur Midori… Je ne suis pas venu ici de manière anodine, reprends-je après un silence, mais pour confirmer ou infirmer les impressions que tu m'as laissées à Ginza. Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. Depuis combien de temps l'aimes-tu ? Plus exactement, depuis combien de temps t'en es-tu rendu compte ? »

Fûma ne bronche pas, ne réagit aucunement à mes questions comme si sa soudaine mise à nu avait annihilé toute système de réflexion en lui. Il se contente de me fixer en silence. Je crois entendre sa douleur remonter à la surface lentement. Et sûrement. Seishirô-san, je t'en prie, arrête de rire…

-« Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne réponds pas, ton silence est plus qu'éloquent. Tu as dû te rendre compte de tes sentiments depuis un moment. Lorsque Kamui est revenu à Tôkyô, peut-être même avant… »

Il baisse ses yeux brillants avec un petit sourire triste, encore plus triste que celui que j'avais aperçu à Ginza. Et mat… Fûma a beau tuer des milliers de gens, il a l'avantage d'être pragmatique et réaliste : il sait que je cherche simplement la vérité et non pas à le blesser, il sait que j'ai gagné et il sait qu'il sera pour lui inutile de me mentir. Il capitule, néanmoins il ne semble pas enclin à s'épancher. Trop peur de s'effondrer en larmes s'il ouvre la bouche. Trop mal…

-« Tu attaches une importance particulière au nom. A ce qu'il paraît, toi et Kamui étiez à la base amis d'enfance. Depuis cette époque, il doit certainement t'appeler Fûma. Depuis cette époque-là… Rien n'a changé entre vous, du moins en ce qui le concerne. Le Kamui du Ciel prône le _statu quo _tandis que le Kamui de la Terre veut le changement, après tout. Mais pas seulement au nom de la Terre, comme ils le prétendent toujours. »

Je me retourne pour lui faire face directement. Je ne m'apitoie pas sur son sort ou ce qu'il peut ressentir, je reste parfaitement neutre et placide comme tu peux le voir. Je **sais** sa tristesse, mais ne la ressens absolument pas. Comme promis, personne ne rentrera chez nous, pas même lui. J'exige des réponses et je serai impitoyable. Mon regard est implacable et franc, ma voix n'est ni hésitante, ni tremblante: je ne suis plus Sumeragi Subaru, Seishirô-san, c'est fini…

-« Tu souffres lorsque tu entends ton prénom ? Ca te fais encore plus mal lorsque c'est lui qui le prononce, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que Kamui ne comprend pas… Il ne comprend pas que l'ami qui lui est si cher ne se considère plus comme tel et voudrait être un autre. Pour lui. Kamui ne comprend pas que Fûma n'a pas disparu, englouti par une quelconque force extérieure, mais qu'il a tout simplement changé. Tu es le Kamui de la Terre, mais avant tout tu es Monô Fûma. Tout comme Kamui qui avant d'être le Kamui du Ciel, est Shirô Kamui.

-Fûma… n'aurait jamais tué personne. Il aurait veillé sur sa sœur et serait mort sans hésiter pour protéger Kamui. »

Je ne montre pas ma surprise d'avoir été interrompu dans mon monologue. Il s'avance lentement jusqu'à être debout à mes côtés. Sa bouche s'ouvre, tremblant presque imperceptiblement sous mon attitude parfaitement stoïque alors qu'il fixe obstinément la vitre. Ou le vide.

-« Fûma n'aurait jamais agi ainsi, continue-t-il. Il serait resté le garçon sage, discret, serviable et protecteur que Kamui aimait tant.

-C'est ce que tu as lu en lui, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas étonnant, je crois moi aussi que c'est comme cela qu'il voit les choses. Fûma n'aurait jamais blessé personne et c'est sans doute vrai. Parce que ce Fûma-là ne serait jamais tombé amoureux. C'est cet aspect des choses que Kamui ne comprend pas encore. »

Il baisse le regard, me donnant raison et par là même envie de creuser un peu plus.

-« Cela te fait mal de constater que Kamui refuse de te voir tel que tu es réellement. Qu'inconsciemment, il renie jusqu'à ton être, que pour lui, tu n'existes plus. Parce que notre vie n'a un sens que lorsqu'elle est regardée par la personne que l'on considère comme spéciale. Cependant, en sachant tout ça, tu refuses de faire marche arrière. Même si tu sais qu'à chacune de vos rencontres, il te dira qu'il souhaite « ramener Fûma »… »

Je prends une légère pause avant de porter l'estocade et avise son regard qui s'assombrit. Là, il me voit venir…

-« Et même si tu sais…

-Ar…

-Qu'il ne partage pas tes sentiments, poursuis-je sur ma lancée.

-Arrête… » Souffle-t-il doucement.

Il est fort, comme je m'y attendais : alors que je dissèque froidement son cœur, il tient encore sur ses jambes. Seulement, sa main se crispe un peu sur la vitre dans une tentative de maîtriser ce qu'il a caché à la face du monde depuis bien trop longtemps déjà et que je viens de mettre crûment en lumière. Sa fierté l'empêche de perdre contenance, mais il n'est pas difficile pour moi de deviner qu'en mettant son cœur à nu, je l'ai anéanti. Seishirô-san, ça suffit, ton rire est indécent. Oui, je sais, je pense à lui, je suis toujours aussi gentil…

-« Ce n'est pas le genre de choses que tu aurais pu me dissimuler, Fûma : il est évident que tu ne souffrirais pas tant s'il ressentait ce que tu ressens pour lui… Et je sais combien tu as mal… Lui dis-je d'une voix dont la douceur contraste avec le détachement.

-Non, tu ne sais pas. »

Evitant toujours de me regarder dans les yeux, sa voix devient plus rauque. Je reste parfaitement de marbre, n'ayant plus cette empathie naturelle qui me caractérisait tant. De plus, le dernière chose qu'il souhaiterait serait que je le prenne en pitié.

-«Comment pourrais-tu savoir ? Me demande-t-il, tendu. Tu n'en as aucune idée…

-J'ai vécu des années alors que je ne rêvais que de mourir, lui rappelé-je. Toi, tu souris pour cacher tes pleurs, c'est pareil.

-Sauf que Seishirô t'a aimé, lui, dit-il après un silence, et bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Car aussi proche de lui que tu puisses être, il n'y a que moi qui savais exactement ses sentiments.

-Tout le monde n'a pas le pouvoir de lire les souhaits comme toi », répliqué-je en ne m'attardant pas plus sur la familiarité dont il venait de faire preuve envers toi.

Il tente en vain de maîtriser les tremblements de sa main contre la vitre : je l'ai encore blessé. Inspirant profondément, je réfléchis la tête froide à ses paroles afin de comprendre. Il a le pouvoir de lire les souhaits. Il n'a donc aucun espoir de voir ses sentiments retournés un jour. Il n'a plus qu'à refouler son amour. Et mentir, bien sûr ; en plus de lire du rejet dans le regard de sa personne spéciale à chaque fois qu'il pose les yeux sur elle, voir à chaque fois dans ce regard sa non-existence et malgré tout continuer à… Kamui, mais qu'as-tu fait ? Tu ne vois pas qu'il souffre ?

Or lorsque Kamui le blesse il se fait aussi du mal,_ via_ Fûma ; puisque étant étoiles jumelles, ils sont probablement identiques tout en s'opposant, un peu comme toi et moi, Seishirô-san. Et ils ont très certainement le même souhait. Ce phénomène n'est pas lié aux sentiments de Kamui envers Fûma, mais plus probablement à l'inverse, vu que Kamui ne l'aime pas assez pour pouvoir créer un _kekkai._ On ne pourrait pas en dire autant de Monô Kotori, la sœur de Fûma… Elle est la seule qui puisse évincer Fûma dans le cœur de Kamui, alors le souhait de ce dernier est forcément lié à elle si ce n'est à son frère. Il ne doit pas en avoir conscience et c'est peut-être ça le problème…

Si personne ne doit tuer personne, pourquoi perdons-nous de vue ce qui compte… ? Ce sont là les paroles de Fûma à Ginza… Kamui a très certainement perdu de vue ce qui comptait le plus pour lui. Mais alors, Fûma souhaiterait-il le tuer… ? Non, cela n'a pas de sens au vu de ses sentiments pour lui… A moins que ce ne soit le vœu de Kamui. Mais pour quelle raison voudrait-il mourir ? Parce que Kotori n'est plus là, évidemment. La question qui s'impose donc est…

-«Je sais que Kamui tenait beaucoup à ta soeur… C'est la raison pour laquelle tu l'as tuée, Fûma ? Oh, j'oubliais que le Kamui de la Terre ne pouvait pas être traversé par des sentiments si vils que la jalousie. Parce qu'il est au-dessus des hommes… »

Je ne me serais jamais cru capable d'une pique si cruelle en pareille situation. Et bien sûr, ton rire reprend de plus belle. Je l'ai mérité, tu n'as jamais vu ton si mignon Subaru-kun faire de l'ironie… Mais je n'aurai aucun scrupule pour le démasquer. Je veux comprendre. Comprendre également pourquoi le regard de tueur de Fûma que j'avais attendu en réponse à ma provocation ne vient pas. Au lieu de ça, s'étant visiblement calmé durant ma méditation, il se remet à admirer l'extérieur. Enfin, le vide…

-« Kotori aimait Kamui. Et voulait les sauver lui et la Terre. Au prix de sa vie. Je l'ai tuée car elle l'a choisi, c'était son souhait. Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter. »

Son ton est aussi tranchant qu'une lame de _katana_ mais il a l'air sincère, aussi je n'insisterai pas sur ce sujet. D'autant que je commence à y voir clair. Bien plus clair dans ses yeux ambres qui me scrutent. Je crois avoir compris quel est son souhait, qu'il n'a jamais dévoilé à qui que ce soit. Je crois enfin avoir percé le mystère de son attitude et de ses paroles. De son regard qui maintenant se voile à nouveau de tristesse : il a compris qu'il est pris au piège et qu'il ne peut plus me fuir. J'en déduis que j'ai gagné. Seishirô-san, tu n'arrêteras donc jamais de rire… ?

-« Tu te venges de fort belle manière, Sakurazukamori… Finit-il par murmurer amèrement, ses lèvres frôlant la vitre en y esquissant dessus un pauvre sourire.

-Me venger ? Mais de quoi ?

-Principalement pour un oeil il me semble.

-Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu pour ça, lui dis-je. C'était mon souhait.

-Je sais. Je parlais à Sakurazuka-san. Je peux presque l'entendre se moquer de moi comme jamais. Il a raison, de là où il est ; et puis il m'en a tant voulu, il ne fait que me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce, ajoute-t-il.

-Je pense qu'il t'a pardonné depuis longtemps. Simplement, depuis qu'il est avec moi, il est heureux alors il rit tout le temps.

-Je devine que c'est l'image de lui que tu veux conserver fidèlement. Ainsi, tu le gardes vivant… Jusqu'à ce que tu meures.

-Lorsque ton tour viendra, il n'y aura personne pour en faire de même avec toi.

-Ce n'est pas un problème. Je me moque de l'image que les autres peuvent avoir de moi.

-Les autres y compris Kamui… Parce que tu n'es spécial pour personne, pas même à ses yeux. Et c'est triste.

-Je croirais presque que tu pleures sur mon sort, raille-t-il sans que le cœur y soit. Ce n'est vraiment pas grave si mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés.

-Mais quitte à choisir tu aurais préféré qu'ils le soient.

-Quitte à choisir, je veux que Kamui soit heureux et pour cela, je ne reculerai devant aucun moyen.

-Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je comprends ce que tu ressens. Alors tu pourras tromper le monde entier sauf moi. »

Fûma m'examine longuement, puis me sourit très amicalement.

-« Tu es intraitable, Sakurazukamori. Intraitable et cruel.

-Comme toi, répliqué-je du tac au tac. Ce doit être l'apanage de ceux qui ont appris à voir le monde tel qu'il est et non pas tel qu'ils le souhaiteraient.

-Voir le monde tel qu'il est, ce n'est pas toujours drôle… Cela signifie qu'il faut savoir renoncer à certaines choses. Accepter ce qu'on ne peut changer, ajoute-t-il d'une voix plus basse.

-Alors, Fûma ? Quitte à choisir ?

-Tu es tenace… Mais je ne suis pas là pour choisir, c'est le rôle de Kamui.

- Alors ses souhaits sont forcément les tiens, quels qu'ils soient. En somme, totalement soumis à sa volonté, tu n'as plus aucun amour-propre. Mais il ne peut en être autrement lorsqu'on aime... Cette situation n'a que trop duré, il faut y mettre un terme », reprends-je après un silence alors qu'il a de nouveau baissé les yeux.

_Je m'ennuie ferme. Je suis fatigué de l'écouter. Et tu lui as accordé suffisamment d'attention._

Oui, Seishirô-san, moi aussi ça me fatigue de m'entretenir avec lui. Nous ne sommes vraiment bien que seuls tous les deux. Laissons-le… Laissons-les tous...

-« Au revoir, Sakurazukamori. Peut-être à bientôt. »

La voix de Fûma ramène un instant mon esprit dans ce monde, celui des hommes, que je regarde de temps en temps depuis chez nous et que je m'apprêtais à délaisser pour aujourd'hui. Je me rends ainsi compte que je me trouve en plein milieu du salon, face à la porte d'entrée, Midori dans les jambes. Sans un mot je prends mon manteau noir et le paquet de cigarettes qui était posé sur la table basse, et me dirige vers la sortie afin de me chausser. Une fois prêt à partir, je me retourne vers Fûma:

-« Quand reverras-tu Kamui?

-Bientôt, lorsque les épées nous appelleront.

-Je serai là.

-Pour quelle raison voudrais-tu être là ?

-Fûma, quitte à choisir… Tu aurait donné n'importe quoi pour obtenir l'amour de Kamui, n'est-ce pas… Affirmé-je en ignorant complètement son regard devenu glacial. Tu souhaites que Kamui s'éveille complètement, autrement dit, qu'il comprenne les motivations qui le poussent à agir ; pourquoi et comment il est devenu Dragon du Ciel. Que c'est parce qu'il a déjà choisi… Kotori au lieu de toi, les hommes au lieu de la Terre. Le souhait de ta sœur était de les protéger ainsi que Kamui… Parce qu'il l'aime, il veut exactement la même chose. Pour elle. Tu sais, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il n'arrive pas à faire un _kekkai _alors qu'il est Dragon du Ciel. La raison est en fait très simple : il pense à la mauvaise personne. Il te substitue à ta sœur, Fûma, comme il n'a pas pu la protéger... Mais il fait fausse route, ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez, toi et lui; il arrivera encore moins à te « ramener », puisque tu n'es jamais parti… »

Je fais une pause durant laquelle il se baisse et prend Midori dans ses bras. Patience, Seishirô-san, j'en ai bientôt fini.

-« Kotori est maintenant décédée et les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie. Cependant, et contrairement à moi, il existe un moyen pour Kamui de créer un _kekkai_ et c'est toi qui me l'as enseigné : les morts restent en vie tant qu'il y a quelqu'un sur cette Terre pour sauvegarder leur mémoire. En d'autres mots, Kamui doit comprendre que Kotori est encore là, en lui, et qu'il ne s'agit qu'à lui de la faire vivre et de la rendre heureuse. Et pour cela, un seul moyen : protéger les hommes qu'elle chérissait tant, ne pas être malheureux… et surtout, tenir à la vie coûte que coûte. Quant à toi… Tu veux que Kamui soit heureux. Ton souhait est de le voir réaliser le sien. L'avenir des hommes t'importe peu, tu n'agis que par amour. Et une fois tes objectifs atteints… Tu mourras. Car quoi que tu fasses, il ne t'aimera jamais comme tu l'aurais souhaité. Et surtout, tu ne voudras plus jamais le blesser, de quelque manière que ce soit. Je me trompe ?

-Qui sait…

-Il faut que Kamui se rende compte de ses sentiments, de ceux de Kotori et des tiens aussi, Fûma… Pour qu'il arrête de te blesser et réalise votre souhait. Il a choisi, il doit maintenant assumer et c'est pour ça que je serai là lors de votre prochaine rencontre. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, j'ouvre la porte et pars sans un regard pour lui, m'allumant une Mild Seven une fois dans le couloir.

_Je crois que c'est interdit…Tu ne cesses de me surprendre._

Je veux être le plus proche de toi possible. Car je t'appartiens.

_Je ne sais pas, tu crois… ?_

Tu es incurable, Seishirô-san…

_Je t'aime..._

_____  
_

_(1) : Sumeragi signifie littéralement "roi blanc"  
_


End file.
